<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wedding by Onmyliteraturebullshitagain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089422">The Wedding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onmyliteraturebullshitagain/pseuds/Onmyliteraturebullshitagain'>Onmyliteraturebullshitagain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>And They Were Neighbors (oh my god they were neighbors) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on miscommunication, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Dealing with Homophobia, Dealing with bi-erasure, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Drama, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, It just takes them a while, Light Angst, M/M, Midwest Bi Disaster Zukka, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Nothing graphic but it's still Zuko with a scar on his face so..., Slow Burn, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Weddings, Zukka dropped into the Midwest, adult characters, but at least they have each other, they're both bi disasters, zukka - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onmyliteraturebullshitagain/pseuds/Onmyliteraturebullshitagain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka's managed to drag Zuko as his fake-boyfriend to his sister's wedding, but now they have to navigate awkward family, small town drama, and the way they feel about each other. Cue one pair of constantly bickering, surprisingly supportive, and secretly pining bisexual disasters.</p><p>Sequel to "The Road Trip" and "The Downstairs Neighbor" but can probably be read as a stand-alone as well. The get-together fic of "Midwest Bi Disaster Zukka" :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>And They Were Neighbors (oh my god they were neighbors) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1323</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can you just check again please?" </p>
<p>"Sir," the front desk worker said tiredly, "I've already checked twice and that is definitely the last room in the Aang/Katara Wedding block of rooms."</p>
<p>"It's fine, Sokka," Zuko said from just behind him. "It probably makes more sense anyway if we're supposed to be dating that we'd have a room with one bed."</p>
<p>"Yeah but--"</p>
<p>"I'll sleep on the floor or the couch or something," Zuko said. "It's fine."</p>
<p>Sokka frowned but finally accepted the keys for the single King room, unhappily pushing his card across the counter. Sure, Zuko was probably right for appearances sake, but come on? Really? They were in fucking <em> Waterfront </em>; how busy could it really be?</p>
<p>And Sokka was a gentleman, so he'd be the one on the floor. What's some back pain for the sake of propriety and avoiding awkward sexual tension?</p>
<p>Sokka signed the receipt, and they hauled their duffle bags and formal clothes up to the room. The hotel itself was a basic Super 8 that probably hadn’t been updated since the 90s, but it was inexpensive and un-intimidating in only the way a Super 8 could be.  </p>
<p>Sokka swiped the card for the room when they got there and shoved the door open, tugging his duffle bag through as it got caught a bit on the frame. Zuko huffed something that might have been a laugh behind him, and Sokka ignored him. The room itself was old and small and had a very faint but lingering smell of smoke and an air freshener clearly meant to cover the smoke smell. It was just as bland and inoffensive as any other hotel room--beige walls, paintings of flowers, bland furniture--and both Sokka and Zuko tossed their bags down on the maroon and pink floral comforter of the single bed and then exchanged a look.</p>
<p>"What time's the rehearsal?" Zuko asked, pulling his phone out of his pocket.</p>
<p>“We’ve got about an hour and a half until it starts,” Sokka replied, rubbing some hair out of his eyes that had come loose during the drive. “Oh but,” he looked over at him in surprise, “you totally don’t have to come to the rehearsal tonight! It’s just gonna be practicing walking and standing in lines and then eating potluck food. You can stay here if you want.”</p>
<p>“What, alone?” Zuko asked, almost sounding offended.</p>
<p>“I’m trying to protect you for as long as possible,” Sokka replied, trying for a joke but landing a little too close to truthful.</p>
<p>Zuko raised an eyebrow. “Sure, but what’s gonna be less awkward--your family meeting me tonight or literally at the wedding?” he asked. “Especially because I’m assuming you’re in the wedding, so tomorrow I’ll just be that weird stranger that no one knows, so--”</p>
<p>“Yeah, ok, I get it,” Sokka said and allowed himself a groan. “Damn, can we just skip it?”</p>
<p>Zuko laughed. “It’s <em> your </em>sister, and we just drove five hours, so don’t go dipping out on me now, buddy.”</p>
<p>Sokka rolled his eyes but unzipped his bag and dug for the dress clothes he’d packed, hoping everything hadn’t gotten too wrinkly on the drive.</p>
<p>“I’m taking a shower,” Zuko said, grabbing his bag again and retreating to the little side bathroom.</p>
<p>Once he'd disappeared with a click and the thump of a bag being tossed on the floor, Sokka tossed himself heavily onto the bed and pulled out his phone. He shot Katara a text to let her know they'd gotten to Waterfront and would be there for the rehearsal, and then let his head thump backwards into the lumpy pillow. Before he could even drop his phone on his face and wish again that he'd stayed home, Katara had texted back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara: <em> So you convinced Hot Neighbor to come be your fake boyfriend? </em>😁</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka laughed at the use of the nickname, although a small part of himself <em> was </em> acutely aware of the running shower and the implication of Hot Neighbor being naked just a door away. But Sokka wasn't entertaining that idea, oh no, because that way led to madness and unresolved pining, which Sokka wasn't shopping for today, thanks. So instead he texted back:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka: <em> yeah, somehow he agreed to come deal with my drama. he might be insane </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka: <em> oh god or he has a death wish </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka: <em> why did I do this?? what was I thinking?? </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara: <em> I think it’s what our childhood therapist used to call ‘attention seeking behavior’ </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka: <em> ha ha so glad i came all this way for you </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara: <em> Love you big brother! It’ll be fine! Everyone will be excited to see you AND your date </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka: <em> except I brought a guy. why’d I bring a guy???  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara: <em> a t t e n t i o n s e e k i n g b e h a v i o r  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka: <em> I will drive home right now don’t test me </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara: 🙄 <em> You’re being dramatic again </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka: <em> it is my god given right as a bisexual to be dramatic </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka: <em> but really i’m not taking away from your big day am I? Because i don’t wanna do that and I’m sooooo sorry if i really am making unnecessary drama and messing up your wedding... </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka noted distantly the sound of the shower shutting off again, recognizing that maybe he should be dragging himself off the bed and getting dressed and trying to look marginally presentable. But then his phone buzzed with Katara’s response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara:<em> Not at all, weirdo. I want you to be happy and I want the dumbasses in this town to accept you for who you are. So if this makes you feel better about our family, then I support you </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara: <em> You do know I support you right?? Me and Aang and all our old friends! </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka: <em> of course i do </em> 😊 <em> you guys are all the best. it’s just our family and the rest of this town I worry about </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka: <em> but i really am excited for the wedding i promise </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katara: <em> you better be! It’s gonna be romantic and fun and AMAZING </em> 🥰</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sokka: <em> i’d expect nothing less from you </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that was true, because it was Katara, who simultaneously kicked every ass needed to dominate as a surgeon while remaining a Disney princess at heart. She could hold her own against white-haired sexist assholes with her scalpel in hand like she’d chop the guy’s balls off, and then the next hour go and cuddle a sick child and sing them songs until they stopped crying. It was frankly surprising that little birds didn't help her dress in the morning and misogynists didn’t cower in fear when she walked by.</p>
<p>Well, maybe they did and Sokka had just been gone too long to have seen it happen. It wouldn’t surprise him.</p>
<p>She’d been the first to know that Sokka wasn’t straight. Maybe some of it was innate sibling stuff, but mostly it was because she’d been the one to find him on that shitty day in high school when the football quarterback caught him kissing another boy and proceeded to almost break his nose. Sokka had been hiding by a dumpster, unapologetically, because he was fifteen and high school is terrible and the boy he’d been kissing had instantly said it was all a joke and joined in on the mocking. Somehow that had hurt worse than the actual bleeding nose, and Sokka had resolved to just hide until everyone forgot he existed. Then Katara had found him, because of course she had. When she asked, he’d told her the truth because there wasn’t any other way to explain why he was dirty and bloody and next to a dumpster that smelled like yesterday’s chili, and he didn’t understand why he was like this. Boys--men weren’t like this. They liked women, and only women. They didn't get weird, gooey feelings about boys, and they didn't kiss the boys they got gooey feelings for, and they didn't then get beat up and mocked for those feelings. Something was wrong with him but he didn’t know what it was and he didn’t know how to get rid of it even though he'd tried and now his life was over. Then he’d started crying so hard it felt like his ribs were snapping inward, and he hid his face back in his arms.</p>
<p>Katara, who was the perfect golden child, could have left right then. She could have told him to man up, to just suppress those parts of himself, to get over it and come back inside. Plenty of other people would have.</p>
<p>Instead, she’d sat next to him and the disgusting chili dumpster, and she’d wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed. She’d told him he was ok and that nothing was wrong with him and that she loved him and that she’d happily murder anyone who made him feel bad about this and she'd make it look like an accident.</p>
<p>He’d laughed wettly at that and finally looked up at her. They had the same blue eyes, but he’d never quite seen this look in hers before.</p>
<p>“You couldn’t murder anyone,” he muttered, rubbing his eyes and trying to smile. “You can’t even kill spiders when they get inside.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but the spiders didn’t <em> do </em> anything,” Katara said, tucking her chin against his shoulder, “and that asshole did.”</p>
<p>Sokka gasped. “Did my baby sister just say <em> asshole </em>?”</p>
<p>She did actually look embarrassed and ducked her head, but he kept a hold on her arms still around his shoulders and didn’t let her go.</p>
<p>"Thank you," he muttered.</p>
<p>"You're my big bro," she said, like that explained everything. And maybe it did.</p>
<p>So really, if anyone was going to drag him back to this stupid town and its stupid people, it would be Katara. Really, he’d have gone far further for her if she’d asked: egged her dick boss' car, waved a rainbow flag at an Alt Right rally, walked barefoot through hell, whatever. But all she’d asked was for him to be here and be a groomsman for Aang and try to tolerate their family and their small town for a little while.</p>
<p>So, damn it, he would.</p>
<p>He got up and tossed his phone back on the bed, quickly pulling off his rumpled driving clothes and pulling on a nicer pair of jeans and a button up shirt. He had the first two buttons from the bottom done when the door to the bathroom opened and Zuko emerged.</p>
<p>Sokka looked up and froze.</p>
<p>"Well <em> shit </em>," he said before he could stop himself. </p>
<p>"What?" Zuko said, looking down at himself. "Is it bad?"</p>
<p>It was, decidedly, not bad. </p>
<p>Sokka was no longer looking at the Zuko who huffed at him and glared and sometimes threw things up at his balcony. The EMT hoodie was nowhere in sight, no cat hair to be seen, the floppy, sweaty hair clean and soft. But Sokka had gotten so accustomed to a Zuko who existed entirely in sweatpants, basketball shorts, and cut-offs, that facing a new Zuko was <em> blindsiding </em>. This Zuko was in fitted black dress pants and a red button up shirt that hugged the lean muscle of his torso, his hair still damp and tousled from the shower, the gold-brown tone of his eyes somehow looking even more vivid in this light. </p>
<p>Calling him “Hot Neighbor” <em> before </em>might have been premature.  </p>
<p>Oh fuck, Sokka’s brain had stalled completely. Just, dead on the highway. Just, error message dial tone sound. Just, absolute tapioca.</p>
<p>“Like, god damn, dude…” Sokka said, trying for something eloquent and missing once again.</p>
<p>“Um, I’m hoping these are <em> good </em> expletives?” Zuko ventured, now looking close to laughing at him, although the tops of his cheekbones had gone a bit pink. </p>
<p>Had his skin always looked that smooth? Had his cheekbones and jaw always been <em> that </em> well defined? Somehow even the scar on the left side of his face just worked with the overall appearance, the total picture shoving Zuko firmly over the line from “handsome, well-dressed man” into “intimidatingly attractive oh fuck Sokka what do we do?”</p>
<p>Sokka opened his mouth and then shut it again, sure he looked like a fish thrown up on shore.</p>
<p>“Why the fuck do you ever wear that sweatshirt and mismatched flipflop combo when you could look like <em> this </em>?” he finally demanded, which (damn it) wasn’t the first thing he’d meant to say but here they were. Sokka jabbed an open hand at him and then swept it around for even greater emphasis.</p>
<p>“What, just in my apartment?” Zuko replied with a bark of laughter.</p>
<p>“Yes! Anywhere! Anytime! Burn the flipflops!” Sokka all but shouted.</p>
<p>“Can you forget the flipflops?”</p>
<p>“I will <em> never </em>forget the flipflops!”</p>
<p>“Well, why don’t you dress up more while <em> you </em> just lounge around?” Zuko said, giving him a similar jabbing and sweeping hand gesture.</p>
<p>Sokka finally realized he was still half dressed and wondered if he’d imagined the way Zuko’s eyes had flashed down to his chest and lingered there a moment before sweeping back up. Sokka knew he was a good looking guy, maybe a little scruffy around the edges for some people, but he at least felt good about himself typically. But still, a Zuko looking like <em> that </em> certainly couldn’t be paying attention to him.</p>
<p>So Sokka chose to ignore it and started on the next button of his shirt, still shaking his head.</p>
<p>“I might dress like that while lounging around if I looked like you do,” he said, returning to the argument and tugging on the sides of his shirt before looking up again. “Like some--some guy who actually goes to the gym and drinks water or something!!”</p>
<p>“That is basically the lowest possible standard for being a functioning human being,” Zuko said, chuckling, “so… thanks, I guess?"</p>
<p>Sokka shut his eyes, ran his hands through his hair, and took a breath.</p>
<p>“What I meant to say,” he said finally, at a regular human volume, “is that you look really good.” He shot him a finger-gun. “Excellent fake boyfriend material.”</p>
<p>Zuko smiled. “You look good too,” he replied, licking briefly at his lower lip, which Sokka was decidedly not thinking about. “You ready to go?”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Small town encounters and the beginnings of a wedding rehearsal</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So that stretch we just drove from the Campbells to the post office was the loop," Sokka explained, "which we would just drive around with our windows down yelling out at other people driving the loop because there was nothing else to do."</p><p>"Uh--" Zuko began.</p><p>"Oh, and in front of that eye doctor is where my friends and I would put fruit pies in the street and watch for people to run them over."</p><p>"Wha--"</p><p>"And there's the high school where I first got beat up for liking boys--oh and the shed by the football field is the first place I ever made out with a girl. Um, what else? Oh yeah, that's the Dollar Store parking lot where we'd hang out if there were already weird older kids in the Pizza Ranch one."</p><p>"Ok, <em> what </em>?" Zuko asked, waving a hand to stop him, but Sokka didn't, because he was panic-babbling and he'd lost all control.</p><p>"If you turn down this next road and go past the house with all the plastic chickens in the yard, there's a park by the river that we'd go camping at in the summer sometimes as an excuse to drink beer and having a campfire, but then my friend Toph almost set our tent on fire one time so we had to stop, but she's blind so you can't really--"</p><p>Zuko reached out and lay a hand on Sokka's thigh, squeezing for a moment, and that surprising contact was enough to finally make Sokka's mouth shut. He looked aside at Zuko, who was still driving but hadn't removed his hand.</p><p>"Ok," Zuko said in his calm-yet-serious EMT voice, "I'm gonna need you to take a slow deep breath for me." He moved his hand so he could gesture to his own torso as he demonstrated. "Breathe in… hold… breathe out."</p><p>Sokka followed his directions and did feel just a little less like there was a deranged hamster sprinting on a wheel in his chest.</p><p>"Great," Zuko said, pulling into the Casey's, "because holy shit, dude…”</p><p>“Is that how you’d talk to all your patients?” Sokka grunted.</p><p>“Well, you’re not my patient, are you?” Zuko said, stopping the car and shutting it off. “You’re my neighbor-slash-fake-boyfriend.”</p><p>Sokka looked over at him, surprised by the bit of grin on his face, and he forced himself to return it.</p><p>“Now we're gonna get gas,” Zuko said, controlled voice returning, “and <em> you </em> are gonna go in there and get <em> water </em>." </p><p>At Sokka's beginning protest, Zuko shot him a look and a sharp jab with his finger.</p><p>"<em> Water </em> ," he repeated. "Not sugar, not caffeine. <em> Water </em>. Do you hear me?"</p><p>Sokka let out a long sigh. "Fine," he said. "And then what? Take two aspirin and call you in the morning?"</p><p>Zuko let out a huff of a laugh and turned off the car. "Actually, grab me a coffee while you're in there because you're making me tired."</p><p>"Double standards," Sokka grumbled, undoing his seatbelt, but did slide out of the car and head inside.</p><p>The Caseys was thankfully empty of people except the cashier, which made it easy to grab a bottle of water and fill up one of the paper cups with black coffee. Sokka considered dumping a whole bunch of ultra sweet creamer in it just to be petty, but decided against it and headed to the counter. The cashier was chewing on a toothpick and staring at his phone, and it took him a few seconds to register that Sokka was even there waiting, which was fine because Sokka was focused on resisting the call of the ninety-nine cent fountain drink advertisement stuck to the counter.</p><p>"Sokka, right?" the cashier said suddenly. "Damn, I haven't seen you since high school!"</p><p>Sokka finally looked at him more closely, recognition dawning.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, uh, hey Jet," he replied, confused but actually a little relieved his first townie encounter was this one.</p><p>The guy had always been that weirdo who got really into anarchy and putting safety pins on his clothes, but at least when rumors started going around about Sokka liking guys, he hadn't joined in the spread or the mocking. He was two years older and could have, since plenty of the asshole behavior was coming from that graduated class. Instead, at one point in the hallway he'd just thumped Sokka on the shoulder and said, "Live your truth, man. Fuck society" and then proceeded to ignore Sokka like he'd been doing previously. So for Pirta and a guy who may or may not have tried to light the courthouse on fire at one point, pretty solid interaction.</p><p>"Oh right, right, it's your sister's wedding this weekend, isn't it?" Jet said as he scanned the water bottle. "Community center, right? I'll have to swing by during the dance and say 'hey',"</p><p>Right. Because that was a thing that happened in small towns, people just popping into the receptions at weddings if they knew the people at all. And it wasn't like people wouldn't know Katara, or the one large, Inuit family in Pirta. But god, who other than Jet would know the wedding was this weekend and just wander in off the street?</p><p>He hadn't planned for this. There were too many factors he hadn't prepared for.</p><p>"Sure, yeah," Sokka said, pulling out some cash and shoving it Jet's way, "so maybe I'll see you tomorrow or something."</p><p>Jet passed him the receipt and smiled around the toothpick, and Sokka took that moment to give one more awkward nod and head back outside. </p><p>Zuko was leaning against the side of the car on his phone, but he glanced up as Sokka approached, wind catching and ruffling his hair. Sokka held up the water bottle triumphantly, and Zuko actually laughed and took his coffee.</p><p>"So where to now?" he asked as they climbed back into the car.</p><p>“The actual rehearsal, I guess,” Sokka replied, pointing him in the right direction.</p><p>It was a short drive, and the parking lot of the community center was only partially full. Zuko pulled into a space toward the front and turned off the car, looking aside at Sokka, who had slumped down in his chair.</p><p>"Uh," Zuko said, shifting in his seat, "are we going in?”</p><p>"Yeah," Sokka said, while making absolutely no effort to take off his seatbelt or open the door. He could feel Zuko looking at him, and he knew he was being dramatic and stupid again but he still couldn’t make himself move.</p><p>This would be good, right? His sister, her fiance, old friends from around town. So there might be staring or avoiding or gossip or awkward questions, but then it would be done, right? He wasn’t <em> actually </em> back in high school, and he wasn’t <em> actually </em>stuck here again. He was still an adult. He’d still fought hard for his freedom and it was still there. </p><p>“Your family can’t be that bad,” Zuko said, breaking into his thoughts, and Sokka let himself look at him.</p><p>“Let’s go meet your family first and then circle back around to mine,” he offered, hoping for some levity, but Zuko made a noise that was sort of like a bitter, somewhat strangled laugh.</p><p>“Well, there’s my uncle,” Zuko offered, “but otherwise, you wanna go visit my dad in prison? Or my sister still recovering from a mental breakdown? Or try to help me find my mom who left when I was ten?”</p><p>“Fuck, dude,” Sokka said, finally sitting up. “Are you serious?”</p><p>Zuko chewed his lip and let it go.</p><p>“It’s fine,” he said shortly. “This version of my family is actually better than it used to be, so…” He shrugged and shook his head. “But really,” he reached out and clasped Sokka’s shoulder, “your family's gonna be fine.”</p><p>Sokka liked the hand on his shoulder but couldn’t chase away the explosion of thoughts at Zuko’s confession.</p><p>“Are you…” he asked, voice careful, “actually ok? That’s gotta… that sort of family situation…”</p><p>“Let’s focus on one family’s drama for the moment,” Zuko said, smiling a little again and let his hand drop, “so come on. Rip off the bandaid.”</p><p>“Is that actually the best way to get off a bandaid? Because I’ve always wondered--”</p><p>“You’re not gonna distract me into staying in this car with you,” Zuko put in, undoing Sokka’s seatbelt for him. “Come on.”</p><p>Sokka took a deep breath. “Fine, but you don’t happen to have, like, really strong painkillers or sedatives on you would you?"</p><p>Zuko snapped his fingers, laughter at the corners of his mouth. "Oh darn, left all my oxi and morphine in my other pants."</p><p>Sokka smiled weakly. "Well damn, what good's dating an EMT then?"</p><p>"I'll get your blood pumping?" Zuko offered wryly, and Sokka actually laughed, which was what finally made him able to get himself out of the car.</p><p>The entrance to the community center was already decorated with signs and flowy blue and white tulle, and it was easy enough to follow the decorations toward the banquet hall. Just before they entered, Zuko caught Sokka’s arm, stopping him, and extended a hand. Sokka stared at for a second, confused.</p><p>“Oh my god, you are the worst actor," Zuko muttered. “Work with me here.”</p><p>Sokka shot him a glare and finally put two and two together and accepted the offered grip.</p><p>Zuko’s hand was warm and slightly rough to the touch, and he squeezed their linked fingers once, which really was pleasant and anchoring. Right, see, Sokka couldn’t regress into his scared high school self if a hot guy was openly holding his hand.</p><p>“Thanks again for this,” Sokka whispered.</p><p>“Eh, what are downstairs neighbors for?” Zuko replied, and Sokka chuckled.</p><p>“I mean, probably not this, but still,” he replied, and then they stepped inside.</p><p>Thankfully, the first person to see them was Katara, who was helping arrange some flowers on a table just inside the door, and her face lit up.</p><p>“Sokka!” she yelled, charging at him and throwing her arms around his neck.</p><p>“Hey! You’d think you hadn’t seen me in years!” he protested, letting Zuko’s hand go to hug back. “We video called last week.”</p><p>“Not the same as seeing you for real!” she said, still clinging on, so Sokka took the opportunity to swing her around once in the way that had made her squeal since they were kids.</p><p>“I wouldn’t miss your <em> wedding </em> ,” Sokka replied, setting her back down. “Have <em> some </em>faith in me.”</p><p>“I have all the faith in you,” she said with a beaming smile. “You’re just also an idiot.”</p><p>Sokka gasped and covered his heart with mock offense, and Katara laughed and finally looked past him to Zuko, who was still standing back by the doorway, looking stiff and vaguely uncomfortable.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry,” she said immediately, approaching with a hand extended. “You must be Zuko.”</p><p>“And you must be Katara,” Zuko replied, very formally, as he shook her hand.</p><p>“I’m glad you could come and keep track of my brother,” Katara said with a conspiratorial grin, which Zuko returned carefully.</p><p>“Wait, <em> who </em> did Sokka bring?” came the overly-loud voice of their friend Toph, who immediately headed their way from the other side of the hall. She was dragging Katara’s fiance Aang, who’d been meant to be assisting her, along for the ride.</p><p>Between the hugging and squealing and now Toph rhino-plowing her way through the room with Aang in tow, Sokka had successfully drawn the attention of everyone here for the rehearsal. Every random great aunt and distant cousin and whoever else in the clan could be there to help and observe and probably judge.</p><p>“Well, ‘hello’ to you too, Toph,” Sokka said when she got close, extending a hand to guide her over, choosing for the moment to ignore anyone but his friends and his sister.</p><p>Toph made a point of reaching out to grab his arm before then punching it, grinning widely in the way only she could. </p><p>“Hey! Ow! What was that for?” Sokka protested, rubbing his arm.</p><p>“Good to see you again, Snoozles,” Toph announced. “I thought this town had chased your queer ass away forever!”</p><p>“Toph!” Katara hissed at her, but Sokka just laughed as Toph cackled.</p><p>It was Toph. If anyone could understand and tease him about being queer, it was her. Solidarity and all that.</p><p>Aang took that moment to hug him and thank him for being there and ask him how he was, all in one breath. Sokka tried to answer, glad Aang was the same happy puppy of a person he'd been since they'd all met. It was easy for a moment, with all of them clustered around him like a happy wall, to forget the awkwardness, to pretend it was just this bubble of people who liked him.</p><p>Even Zuko, who was still lingering just behind him and quietly observing.</p><p>“Don’t be shy, Zuko,” Katara said, waving him over with a friendly smile. “You’re part of this now too, and no one’s gonna bite.”</p><p>“Wait, who’s Zuko?” Toph asked, cocking her head as Zuko approached to stand beside and slightly behind Sokka.</p><p>Sokka turned to look at him, shooting him another grateful smile, and something relaxed along Zuko’s shoulders at that. Whether for Zuko or for himself, Sokka reached for his hand again and squeezed it. He wasn’t sure anymore who was more nervous now that they were actually in the thick of it.</p><p>“Hey everyone,” Zuko said, voice coming out stiff and practiced, “uh, Zuko here.”</p><p>Everyone was looking between him and Sokka with interest and confusion, although Katara was smirking a little.</p><p>“Uh, Zuko is my…” Sokka began, and then dropped his voice a bit so only those in the little ring of his friends could hear it. “He’s my boyfriend.”</p><p>“Wait,” Toph said, with no concern for volume, “did I just hear that Snoozles here actually got himself a <em> boyfriend </em>? Someone tell me if he’s hot!”</p><p>The word “boyfriend” was like a foghorn in the room, and Sokka resisted the urge to slap himself in the forehead. More people were openly looking at them now, and the mutter of whispering had definitely increased. Lots of disapproving eyes and head shakes that would either lead to a lot of awkward conversations or a lot of ignoring him.</p><p>“Well,” Sokka said, glancing back at Zuko, “how’s that for ripping off the bandaid?”</p><p>“Yeah, that’ll probably do it,” Zuko replied, expression somewhere between a grimace and a smirk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The wedding rehearsal: happening</p>
<p>The Gaang: chaotic</p>
<p>Gran Gran: got the spirit</p>
<p>Pakku: grade A homophobe</p>
<p>(TW for mild homophobic rhetoric)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ok, but no one actually told me if he was hot or not!” Toph demanded, absolutely unapologetic like the goblin she was. “The first guy Sokka actually brings home better not be an uggo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” Sokka protested. “Of course he’s hot! Who do you think I am?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko cleared his throat as the others laughed, but Sokka just swept a hand at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, that can’t be surprising,” Sokka insisted. “Have you seen yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko opened and shut his mouth, obviously flustered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hang on,” Aang said, holding up a hand. “Zuko, like, Zuko from the balcony story? With the troublemaking cat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'd be that Zuko," Zuko said, sighing, "but--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're dating the neighbor you harassed?" Toph exclaimed. "Wow, Sokka, you really must have game!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>harass</span>
  </em>
  <span> him," Sokka grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean," Zuko replied, grinning, "you sort of did."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I did not! I yelled at you </span>
  <em>
    <span>once </span>
  </em>
  <span>from your balcony and just thought a lot of mean things about your cat," Sokka replied, which for some reason just made everyone laugh at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is this modern dating now?" Aang asked Toph, looking genuinely baffled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Asks the guy marrying his childhood sweetheart," Sokka said with an eye roll, which earned him a nudge from Katara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I still say," Zuko put in, narrowing his eyes at Sokka, "it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>my cat's fault you were lonely and made it weird."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ooh, I like this one," Toph said, cackling again. "Maybe I should start screaming at my neighbors too and see what kinda sexy time shakes out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please don't," Katara said immediately, rubbing her temples. "Seriously, Toph, if I have to bail you out of jail again…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Sokka said, as Toph gave them all one of her unrepentant smiles. "How's a little blind girl end up in </span>
  <em>
    <span>jail</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who you calling a little blind girl, Snoozles?" Toph said. "'cause I bet your </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span> hasn't heard about the time you got drunk and took all your clothes off and--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok," Aang said as Sokka sputtered and the others laughed, "let's maybe leave that story for the time being…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was more laughter, but then the officiant was calling everyone to come run through the ceremony. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry about them," Sokka said, waving dismissively as his friends headed toward the front. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko just grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm gonna hear that story sometime," he said with a glint in his eye, and Sokka refused to acknowledge that comment at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka left him then to go practice standing and walking, which seemed ridiculous, but at least Katara and Aang were already beaming at each other and getting misty eyed even </span>
  <em>
    <span>practicing </span>
  </em>
  <span>being married. Sokka still kept an eye on Zuko just in case (</span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously </span>
  </em>
  <span>just for the other man's safety, not for any other reason at all). Zuko had found a seat by himself off to the side, and he alternated between watching the rehearsal and doing something on his phone. At least people seemed to just be side-eyeing him but leaving him be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, the next time Sokka looked over, Zuko had been cornered by Sokka's Gran Gran, who'd squished into a seat next to him and was leaning very much into his bubble. Mid following directions and trying to pay attention to a minister, there was nothing Sokka could do for the moment. Of course, he did keep glancing their way repeatedly to be sure Zuko hadn't vanished in a puff of smoke and a Zuko-shaped hole in the nearest wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But nope, every time he looked, Zuko was still there engaging in stiff but polite conversation with the tiny matriarch of Sokka's family. Still, as soon as the rehearsal was done, Sokka made a bee-line for that corner, brain running frantically through all the ways Gran Gran could be scaring Zuko or Zuko could be digging them into a hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko glanced up at Sokka as he approached, shooting him a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sokka dear!" his grandma said before Zuko could speak. "I didn't know you were bringing this charming young man with you!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko grunted a sort of laugh at that, neck pink again, and Sokka stammered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um, yeah, Gran Gran," Sokka started, now completely on unclear footing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did Gran Gran </span>
  <em>
    <span>approve</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Or was she just confused? Had Zuko said something to her?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you know he works in an </span>
  <em>
    <span>ambulance</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Gran Gran said with a note of pride, and Sokka was startled into a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I did, Gran Gran," Sokka replied, shooting Zuko a look, and he seemed to be suppressing his own laughter too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What a smart boy, and how sweet of him to come all this way for the wedding!" Gran Gran continued fondly. "I'm glad you found yourself a friend to bring along."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka and Zuko exchanged a look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh," Sokka ventured, reminding himself to rip off the bandaid. This was why he’d brought Zuko along, come on Sokka, just do it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He's actually my... boyfriend, Gran Gran,” Sokka said, keeping his voice controlled. “So, um, he’s more than a friend to me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka shot a nervous look at Zuko, who nodded approvingly, something so kind and supportive in his expression that Sokka sort of wanted to puke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh!" Gran Gran said, looking between them with an odd expression on her face. "Oh I didn't realize…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn. Now here came the condemnation, the awkwardness, the disapproving looks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I… I thought everyone knew I liked men and women. I haven't been trying to hide it anymore, because it's… who I am," Sokka said, throat tight, but he looked at Zuko again, who was still watching him with something akin to pride, "so I hope you're not too--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>very handsome, isn't he?" Gran Gran said suddenly, smiling at Zuko, who startled. "A handsome, successful, polite young man." She nodded to Sokka. "Good for you, my dear."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka stared at her, brain doing that spinning cursor thing again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You…" Sokka began, "you're not… upset?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I do wish you'd settle down, dear. Get some stability in your life, with someone to keep you on track," Gran Gran said, as if that answered anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you know, there's a male nurse at my facility with a husband?" Gran Gran powered right along, oblivious to the head-empty plus cricket sounds of Sokka's brain. "Such a lovely man, so polite just like this one." She patted Zuko's hand where it rested on the table, making him jump. "He's shown me pictures of his husband--such a lovely couple--and they've got two little adopted boys. Isn't that just precious?" She shot Sokka a look. "And he's only a few years older than you, you know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, but I've got to help get dinner started," Gran Gran said, shuffling to her feet. "It was lovely talking to you, dear. You come sit by me again sometime, won't you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko apparently recovered while Sokka's brain was restarting and installing updates, because he immediately agreed and thanked her for talking with him, voice going full professionalism again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you," Gran Gran said, pointing at Sokka, "you don't let this one get away--you're not getting any younger, and I want to see my grandkids happy and secure before I pass on."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I.." Sokka attempted, but that was all his mouth could muster in the face of that sort of declaration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, you two kids have fun," Gran Gran said, waving at them both before heading toward the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka watched her go and then turned his head to stare at Zuko, who was watching him with a similar startled expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So my grandma…" he said, moving on autopilot to collapse into the chair she'd just vacated, "doesn't care if I'm dating a man." He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again. "She just wants me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>settle down</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko gave a light chuckle. "Sounds like it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like," Sokka continued, rubbing a hand over his face, "dick is fine but be sure to </span>
  <em>
    <span>lock that dick down</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" He cocked his head. "Put a ring on that dick? There's no good way to say this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko snorted. "Well definitely not the way </span>
  <em>
    <span>you're </span>
  </em>
  <span>saying it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Sokka said, whirling on him, "did you seriously manage to charm my Gran Gran?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko put up his hands at the accusing tone. "What's that supposed to mean?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you some sort of witch? Is it an EMT trick? Have you been hiding some suave dude under the prickly, glaring, mismatched flipflops persona?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes. "Why I ever agreed to deal with someone--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka chuckled and shoved his arm. "Seriously, winning over Gran Gran is like winning the Nobel Peace Prize! It took Aang like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>year</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Granted," he added, looking over at the young man hovering by his sister, "that might have partially been the shaved head and tattoos but still." He glanced back at Zuko. "You're weirdly </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> at this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe I'll make fake-boyfriend-ing a side hustle," Zuko muttered, grinning a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Weird gig, but you do you, my dude," Sokka said, which made Zuko do that low, rumbling laugh that did something to Sokka's middle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Still," Zuko said, shrugging, "I'm glad it worked out with your grandma. That's gotta take some pressure off, right?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, but how? What did you do?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko chuckled. "I guess I just grew up around all my uncle's old-people-friends rather than hanging out with people my own age."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So now you’re a grandparent ninja?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka stared at him a moment before letting out a laugh. "Ok, some time we're gonna unpack all the weird stuff you reference about your past."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko huffed, but before he could reply, another voice was there, cutting in with all the stern, traditional masculinity that could be mustered by the old man before them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sokka," Pakku hissed, crossing his arms over his chest, "you are making a scene."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka looked up at the white-bearded man glaring down at him, and then looked around where they were sitting. It was basically only him and Zuko over here, who weren’t even touching each other or sitting exceptionally close, with everyone else off setting up for dinner on the other side of the room. From Pakku's tone, though, you'd have thought they were going at it right there on the centerpieces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How?" Sokka asked, looking back at his Gran Gran's ex-husband, who for some reason insisted on still being part of the family and continuing to snoop his way through everyone's business.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pakku scowled at him. "Flaunting your…" he gestured between the two men in front of him and finished distastefully, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>lifestyle</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lifestyle?” Sokka grunted, looking aside at Zuko, who raised his eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re making yourself a spectacle at your own sister's wedding,” Pakku continued, “and making everyone uncomfortable by bringing a man </span>
  <em>
    <span>like that </span>
  </em>
  <span>here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko colored beside him, something in him stiffening, and Sokka straightened from his relaxed position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse me?" he said. "A man like </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>exactly?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pakku sniffed. "You know what I mean. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Obviously </span>
  </em>
  <span>he's not from here, and someone like that would never be accepted in--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't </span>
  </em>
  <span>know what you mean," Sokka interrupted, voice rising a little, "because Zuko is an incredible person, and I’m not gonna sit here and let you say whatever passive-aggressive crap you’re about to."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pakku stiffened, glaring harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That is no way to address your elders," he said shortly. "I am trying to have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>civil</span>
  </em>
  <span> conversation about your appropriateness and--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Civil conversation," Sokka scoffed, rolling his eyes, and Pakku's frown deepened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Young man, you--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No! That’s enough," Sokka barked, cutting him off. He'd never liked Pakku, and the guy had made his snide remarks frequently enough, but Sokka had always just ducked and dodged previously, fleeing the conversation as quickly as possible. Apparently not this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka had the realization that he might </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> be making a scene now, between his own raised voice and Pakku's increasing agitation, but he couldn't find it in himself to care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sokka, it's fine," Zuko said quietly, who must have also realized the possible scene-making. "I can just step away for a little while if that would--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not going anywhere," Sokka said with a ferocity that surprised even himself, and he reached out and grabbed Zuko's hand again, holding their linked hands up for Pakku to see. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pakku flinched, nose wrinkling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Zuko has been welcomed here by Katara and Aang," Sokka said, glaring up at him and letting their hands lower again, "and he's also now been welcomed by Gran Gran, so if you're such a crusty old douche that you're gonna have a fit about it, then maybe you're the one who should leave."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pakku glared and suddenly looked around him, as if waiting for people to rally up behind him. But no one was there. In fact, anyone who might have agreed with him was fixedly pretending the whole situation wasn't happening, and the others--namely Katara, who was already approaching with her hands on her hips--looked ready to throw hands with an old man. Sokka kept his back straight, eyes trained on Pakku's face, and Zuko's hand firmly locked in his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Pakku frowned at him, lifted his chin, and turned his back. Sokka still didn't relax, though, until he'd gone and joined a table of similar shriveled up assholes who could then whisper amongst themselves and revel in their own bigotry. Katara glared at him as he passed and then shot a questioning glance at Sokka, who just nodded in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well damn," Zuko said finally, and Sokka finally looked over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You ok?" he asked immediately because ugh, fuck his family, and fuck that they were the reason for the slightly pale color of Zuko's face at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah I'm fine," Zuko replied. "Very gallant of you, defending my honor, although you are sorta crushing my hand."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh sorry," Sokka said, dropping it immediately. "Got caught up in the moment."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I noticed," Zuko said, some of the color returning to his face as he smiled, looking like he was about to say more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka waited, sitting back again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"'Crusty old douche'?" Zuko parrotted, and Sokka did have to laugh a little at that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It felt right at the time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean, it does seem accurate."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, it is. I've just never had the balls to say it to his face before."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Also," Zuko said, cocking an eyebrow, "was he trying to imply that I look like some sort of flaming gay or something?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka grunted. "Probably. But again, he’s a crusty douche--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Zuko replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“--and I don’t think it actually had anything to do with you,” Sokka finished, “though I’m still sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko shrugged. “I’ve been called a lot worse by people I knew a lot better, so…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko waved a hand, brushing away whatever strange reference he’d just made. “People are weird about bisexuality, but also…” He smirked a little in that teasing way that made Sokka's stomach turn over, "I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredible</span>
  </em>
  <span>, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh don't start," Sokka said, elbowing him, but he still felt weirdly glad Zuko probably couldn't see him blushing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katara knows what's up. The boys do not, but they're doing their best.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The post-rehearsal dinner went smoothly overall, with Sokka and Zuko situated at a table with Sokka’s friends and his dad and essentially his surrogate uncle. His Gran Gran did occasionally wander over to visit with them and to make sure Zuko was eating enough--”He’s so skinny, Sokka! Are you feeding him well enough? Do I need to send you both home with some of my homemade jerky?--which led to more laughing and joking about their relationship. Sokka’d only told Katara the truth about the whole fake-dating thing (although she’d probably told Aang), because his dad would have tried to talk him out of it and Toph would have blurted it out immediately because she thought it was funny. Easier instead to play along, and Zuko actually seemed relatively comfortable with his friends and immediate family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through the course of dinner, quite a few relatives did take it upon themselves to catch Sokka between plates of food and either 1) reminder him how long it had been since he’d been home, 2) tell him how happy they were for his little sister and just how impressive she was, or 3) comment on his chosen date to the wedding. A lot of how “surprising” it was that he’d brought a man, or ask how he was “dealing with his choices” or say how good it was that he “didn’t care what people were saying about him.” A few made a point of avoiding him completely, while others asked him about his job and his life in the big city and refused to mention Zuko’s presence at all. Of course, all comments were said with a perfect balance of genuine interest and obvious judgement, the same level of disapproving glances and sickly sweet smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko got some of it, those probing comments about who he was and how he knew Sokka and a lot of "oh isn't that interesting," but he seemed to roll with it surprisingly well. Maybe it was the whole “dealing with constant emergency situations for your literal job” or maybe he was just more controlled a person than Sokka. He was good at this sort of polite, diplomatic tone, like he was running for some sort of political office. Admittedly, plenty of people also just didn't talk to Zuko at all and stared at him by not staring at him, but he seemed oddly unruffled. Uncomfortable, sure, but no more than he normally was by Sokka's shenanigans, even if these shenanigans involved a lot more nosey old people and Midwest passive aggression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Basically, it was exhausting, and Sokka was starting to wish he’d started drinking much earlier in the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko must have started noticing at some point in the night because he leaned toward him while they were both at the table and whispered, “Hey, you doing ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka looked aside at him and forced a smile. “Yeah, of course. All good. Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’re not talking a mile a minute or picking a fight with me about something stupid, so I’m concerned.” Luckily, he said it with a genuine smile, and Sokka felt something in his chest ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me to fight with you about something?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, if it’ll stop you sulking, then yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>sulking</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Sokka protested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See, there you go. Feel better?” Zuko said, grinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka nudged him with a shoulder. “Maybe. Although I need a drink.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, me too,” Zuko said, standing. “I’ll grab us both one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he was heading off through the room, weaving through a crowd of people who mostly stayed away from him, and Katara was eyeing Sokka with some annoyingly knowing expression as she scooted over to sit beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Sokka grunted, narrowing his eyes at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fake boyfriend, huh?” she muttered, and Sokka checked that the rest of the table seemed engaged in some conversation centering around Toph being Toph.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re friends,” Sokka replied defensively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, pining friends,” Katara replied, taking a sip of her drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one is </span>
  <em>
    <span>pining</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure you’re not,” she said. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally </span>
  </em>
  <span>look at all your friends like that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> exactly?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Katara continued, "he'd come to </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone's</span>
  </em>
  <span> family wedding just for fun. No interest there at all."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka shook his head. “He doesn’t… I’m sure he doesn't like me like that. He’s just a nice guy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” Katara said with that annoying, smirking, know-it-all face again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a good actor,” Sokka supplied, irritated that the end went up a bit like a question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and you’re just a dumbass," Katara mumbled, shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what--just keep making goo-goo eyes at your fiance and leave the rest of us alone,” Sokka said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will,” Katara said, shooting an annoyingly lovey grin at Aang. “Oh also,” she added, looking back at Sokka, “it looks like your 'not yet' boyfriend’s getting swarmed by a bunch of kids.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka rolled his eyes at her phrasing but did look over and, sure enough, there was a small cluster of children all eight-years-old or under circled around Zuko over by the buffet table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh good god,” Sokka said, standing up, because he hadn’t even considered what the kids might do when confronted with someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>new</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka worked through the room and into hearing range, even as he still had to dodge people saying “hello” or trying to stop him to talk, which left Zuko at the mercy of the kids. Who even where these kids? Why did this town and Sokka's family just keep reproducing?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“--boys can be boyfriends with other boys?” one kid was asking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, they can,” Zuko was replying, looking down at the circle of kids with some bewilderment. “As long as both people are good to and care about--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a scar on your face?” another kid asked over his response, pointing at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh for fuck’s sake. Sokka attempted to disengage from some great aunt twice removed and get there to shoo away some children.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah it is,” Zuko was saying, voice carefully calm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How'd you get it?” a different kid asked, squinting up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Zuko said, shifting his weight, “I… got hurt. When I was younger.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it still hurt?” another little girl asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, no. Not anymore,” Zuko replied stiffly, and Sokka just wanted to hug him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I touch it?” a much louder kid was asking, and then thankfully Sokka was there, grabbing said child by the shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, do you think it’s nice to ask to touch other people’s faces?” he said, staring down into the kid’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy’s face fell. “No… I guess not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right,” Sokka said, patting the boy on the shoulder and trying to remember his name. A cousin’s kid? Who knew anymore? “So let’s all be nice to each other and leave poor Zuko alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko seemed to be trying for a neutral expression, but his hands were tight at his sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you guys gonna get married?” another little girl asked, clearly missing the whole ‘leaving alone’ concept.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? No--I don't know,” Sokka sputtered, “where are all your parents?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most kids pointed off around the room at some adult or other, which really wasn’t what Sokka had been concerned about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, well, let’s say thanks to Zuko for putting up with all of you and let him go now, huh?” Sokka asked, and the kids obliged in their high, happy voices, waving as Sokka tugged Zuko away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry about them," Sokka said immediately, already feeling like an apologizing broken record.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's ok," Zuko replied, although he was still incredibly tense down his shoulders and arms. "Kids don't mean anything by it." Something ticked in his jaw. "Better than adults who just pretend not to stare when they really are. At least kids are honest about it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"God, I'm sorry if my family's been--" Sokka started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's fine," Zuko said immediately, in the most surly, unconvincing voice ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka frowned, wanting to touch him, offer something reassuring, but he didn't know how. "Do you wanna talk--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Zuko snapped, surprisingly sharp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok," Sokka said, putting up his hands in surrender. "We don't have to talk about anything you don't want to."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko shot him a look, guarded and wary, and this was a new side of him that Sokka didn't like. And it was his fault for dragging him here and subjecting him to this all because Sokka was equal parts cowardly and impulsive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on," Sokka said, jerking his head toward the hallway again, and Zuko followed, begrudgingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was mostly dark in the hall, every few feet lit by emergency lights, but at least the noise from the other room was muffled now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey…" Sokka said, and now he did reach out and touch Zuko's arm, just barely, before letting his hand drop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko was still watching him with that strange expression, like he was ready to start fighting or maybe expecting to start fighting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, if Sokka was gonna be fighting anyone, it wasn't Zuko. If only he knew how to express that clearly to de-escalate the whole "angry cornered cat" energy Zuko was exuding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Should we head back to the hotel?" Sokka asked, making his best attempt. "I bet there's a movie channel we could find. And vending machines full of snacks you could judge me for."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko's eyebrow rose a little, something loosening in his expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You'd... just leave?" he asked. "What about your family?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka waved dismissively off at the doors to the main room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Whatever. Fuck 'em," he said, and Zuko actually snorted at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your sister and friends are nice," he said immediately, that diplomatic tone returning, "and most people have been perfectly fine…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka scoffed. "Fuck 'em. If you're done with this, let's go. I'm here for my sister, and all the important stuff is done, so she'd totally understand if we ducked out now," he said. "And so would Aang, and my dad, and Bato. Toph would probably say something inappropriate and sexual, but she'd get it too." He shrugged. "So say the word and we're gone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko was watching him like he wasn't entirely sure he was real. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" Sokka asked finally, uncomfortable, and Zuko shook his head and looked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing," he said, "but really, I'm fine. It's… fine."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You sure? Because seriously," Sokka said, "you've already done so much for me just being here and being a buffer against the bigotry--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nice."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks. So seriously, we can go whenever."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko shook his head and then ran his hands backwards through his hair. "No, I'm ok, and I do like your friends. And I want you to have time with your sister. Guess I just got…" He gestured something unclear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Annoyed with little kids for being awful gremlins?" Sokka supplied, smiling, and Zuko finally smiled a little too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nah, it's just… I guess family's kinda rough for me still," he admitted softly, looking away like the admission pained him. "I thought I'd be fine because it's not </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>family, but…" Another strange gesture, and Sokka chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're great at this whole talking thing, aren't you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up," Zuko said. "I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>great </span>
  </em>
  <span>at talking about real, concrete stuff."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just not the mushy bullshit of existence?" Sokka asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Exactly," Zuko replied. "Can you just give me a guy with a heart attack to deal with? I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Make out with me in front of Pakku and we might be able to make that happen," Sokka said with a laugh, and then realized what he'd just said. "Oh, um shit, I mean--I'm not--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm pretty sure I shouldn't be actively </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to give anyone a heart attack to avoid conversations," Zuko said, deftly stepping around Sokka's idiocy, although there was something in his expression that Sokka refused to name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Zuko reached out and ran a hand up and down the side of Sokka's arm, tentative and gentle. "But thanks," he added, meeting his eyes again, "for not forcing me to talk about it, and for… I don't know…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Caring about you?" Sokka's traitor mouth supplied before his brain could stop him (wow, batting a thousand today, dumb Sokka brain), but Zuko just flushed a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, that, I guess," he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lingered a moment, Zuko's hand still on Sokka's arm, both sort of looking and sort of not looking at each other, and Sokka did feel a bit like a dumb sixteen-year-old again, specifically one who found himself next to an attractive person. Except this was his neighbor, his friend, someone he did (god save him) care about. And this weird tension between them, the way Sokka's heart was smacking against his ribs, was something else entirely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Should we… still get that drink?" Sokka asked, because that seemed like a safe choice and his brain was backpedaling away from whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure," Zuko said, sounding a bit more like himself again, and he followed Sokka back into the main room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You wanna tell me which drinks are abominations?" Sokka offered, smiling, as they cut through the room toward the drink table. Thankfully, more people were clearing out as it got later, and the room was dwindling down to just the good parts of Sokka’s family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe…" Zuko replied, just a corner of his lips lifting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then educate me, Dr. Zuko," Sokka said, sweeping a hand over the table once they arrived</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Still not a doctor," Zuko replied, and it felt like they'd returned to familiar footing, to a sort of game they both understood the rules to. Unlike whatever had happened in the hallway, which was dangerous, uncharted territory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko then proceeded to go off about the horror of liqueurs and jagermeister and IPA beers in his goofy lecture tone. As he did so, Sokka nodded and laughed and argued because it made Zuko look like himself again. And Sokka just wanted to see him happy, even if it was in that huffy, eye-roll-y, at-Sokka's-expense way. He wanted whatever haunted him, carefully folded away normally, to stay folded away. He wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> Zuko back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which… shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd definitely let himself get too attached already. Sokka glanced over at where Katara was giggling and leaning on Aang, and then looked back at Zuko jabbing his finger at some offending beverage and then grinning in Sokka's direction. Damn it Katara, being all smart and perceptive; she might be a little right about the pining...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which meant Sokka was well and truly fucked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey looks it's *trauma* i.e. the boys share a bed and some baggage. <br/>This is a longer and less light-hearted chapter, but I hopefully I haven't totally lost the charm of the bantering disasters.</p>
<p>Tw for references to child abuse and childhood trauma</p>
<p>(Also, THANK YOU so much to every person who's commented and given kudos to this very random story of mine. I hope you know that it makes my day seeing that this story is bringing other people joy! You all are seriously the best!)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Katara made a point of hugging Sokka extra tight before everyone left for the evening and tucking her face into his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My baby sister," Sokka said, shaking his head, "all grown up and getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>married</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara giggled at that and drew back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks for being here for it," she said, "even with all the stupid people. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>swear </span>
  </em>
  <span>I tried not to let Pakku come--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can't stop these people from doing what they're gonna do, not in this town," Sokka said, letting her go. "Seriously, as long as you're happy, I'm good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara looked over his shoulder at Zuko, who was waiting politely away from the remaining group of people all hugging and saying goodbye. She looked back at Sokka with that annoying expression again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I want you to be happy too, though," Katara said, smiling as Sokka narrowed his eyes at her tone. "See you in the morning?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course," he replied, letting her go. "Now don't go too crazy tonight, and don't let Toph near fire, and be sure Suki doesn't punch anyone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Katara laughed. "We'll see."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Or, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>guess</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he said, with an exaggerated sigh, "call me if you need a ride. Or bail money. Or an alibi."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Will do," Katara said, hugging him one more time and then shoved him away. "Go have fun with your boyfriend," she added, all smirky again as she waved over his shoulder at Zuko, who waved dutifully in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka decided not to say anything to that but did head toward Zuko, who offered his hand again, as easily as if this was normal for them, just a thing they did. Sokka took it more naturally this time. He hated that his stomach got all stupid at just a handhold (what was he, thirteen?) and that he felt that twinge of pain knowing it was all fake anyway. Whatever Katara might think, Zuko really was just a nice guy and a good actor. It was Sokka who was yearning like a moron in a young adult novel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he enjoyed the handholding and the leisurely walk back toward the car through the dark, emptying parking lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither said anything as they walked, until Zuko suddenly muttered  "Oh wow," and stopped beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka glanced over at his breathless tone, confused, and saw that Zuko's head was tipped back, hair caught in the wind, his lips faintly parted. Sokka followed his gaze upward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh right, the stars definitely don't look like that in the city. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," he said, looking at him from the corner of his eye, "I do miss that sometimes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The stars were very pretty out in the middle of nowhere, incredibly bright and covering the whole sky, but really, Sokka'd seen prettier views. Namely, Zuko looking up at that sky right now. He’d gone relaxed and awestruck, face cut with shadow. It was frankly unfair that he could look like that just standing there, partially because nobody should be allowed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> unintentionally attractive and partially because Sokka couldn't just grab and kiss him right now like he wanted to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did he… did he even try to broach the topic? Did he dare? How did someone even </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>something like that? Like, "hey, you’re super attractive and way out of my league and I know this was a fake date but you wanna make it real now because god damn am I into you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, Zuko'd laugh in his face, which wouldn't be the worse thing except for Sokka's ego and his dumb feelings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko must have caught Sokka’s gaze, because suddenly he was looking at him too, expression soft in the darkness, lips lifted in a faint smile. Sokka wasn't sure how to read the look in his eyes, but still the moment seemed to hang there, thrumming between them, before Zuko looked away and cleared his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right, we should go?" he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right," Sokka echoed, stumbling back toward familiar territory, "although I'd hate to break up the blossoming romance between the EMT and the Milky Way." He narrowed his eyes. "There's probably a joke there about sparks or speed or something…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko scoffed and rolled his eyes and pulled Sokka back toward the car, and things were normal between them again all the way from the community building back to the hotel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was dark and late and they were both exhausted by the time they stumbled back into the shared hotel room and flipped on the light. They were then confronted with the single king bed, sitting there, taking up most of the room, just mocking them with its singularity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right," Zuko said, stopping and staring at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll just sleep on the floor," Sokka said immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have to be in a wedding tomorrow," Zuko argued. "I'll sleep on the floor."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're only here as a favor to me!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, so let me do you the favor."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you like this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> like this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka threw up his hands. "What, we'll </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> be stubborn and just sleep on the floor?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko scowled at the bed as if it was personally responsible for all this, which Sokka had to agree with. Stupid Super 8. Stupid Waterfront. Stupid Hot Neighbor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sleeping on the floor wasn't the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing, right? Who needed a functioning spine anyway?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess…" Zuko said suddenly, cutting across Sokka's thoughts, "it is a pretty big bed." He shot Sokka a glance, wincing slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka returned the look, surprised. "Uh…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko just shrugged. "We could just, um…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka risked picking up what Zuko was tossing his way. "Just put a wall of pillows between us?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Divvy up the blankets?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stay on our own sides?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka stared at him a moment longer, feeling a bit like they were playing a strange game of semi-sexual chicken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So…" he ventured when Zuko didn't swerve first, "we'll just share it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine by me," Zuko agreed, and there was that moment again, hovering awkwardly, before they broke apart to change and get ready for bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There weren't actually enough pillows to erect a fully functional barrier between them, but they did both stay strictly on their own sides with something like a foot and a half of untouched bedspread between them. The bedside lights were still on, casting everything in a sort of orange-ish glow as they both lay stiffly under the blankets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok so," Zuko offered, staring straight up at the ceiling like it was lecturing him about his most recent behavior. "You doing ok?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All good,” Sokka said quickly. “Yep, all good. Got through today, only got openly insulted by one not-even-really-a-relative and the rest was just passive aggressive on-brand crap. So yep, best case scenario. Good stuff." He tipped his head briefly Zuko's way. "You?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, great. Good. Yeah, ok,” he replied, still staring at the ceiling, looking like he was in physical pain even under the blankets, his hands folded on his stomach on top of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, goodnight?" Sokka said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Goodnight," Zuko replied, rolling quickly to shut off the light before returning to his flat position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka turned his off too, no longer feeling as tired as he had been, but he lay still anyway. The only noise in the room was the quiet hum of the air conditioner, which wheezed slightly from under the window, and the occasional cars going by in the parking lot, the only light the glow from street lights outside. But Sokka's brain was being loud again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You still awake?" Sokka whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's been like 30 seconds," Zuko replied immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, you never know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Who falls asleep in 30 seconds?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Probably plenty of people!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe those on the verge of death from physical exhaustion."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Or just those who don't ingest caffeine like it's oxygen."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko sighed beside him. "Is this what you needed me for right now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh right," Sokka replied, "no, I just wanted…" He twisted his hands together. "I just wanted to thank you again." He stared up at the ceiling, acutely aware of any movement from the other man in the bed. "For coming with, I mean. And dealing with all this. It was probably a lot more than you actually bargained for, so I'm fine paying for all of the hotel room, and I also totally understand if this was way too much to ask from you, and that maybe you'll be sick of me now because I just annoy you a lot, so it's fine if you wanna cancel our movie nights moving forward or--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm gonna need you," Zuko said slowly, although the humor was audible in his voice, "to take a deep breath again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka shut his mouth and tried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you're welcome," Zuko said quietly. "And it's not too much. You told me what I was getting into and I still agreed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I still feel bad, though."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't need to."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, but I do anyway."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko sighed again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was the dark, and the not looking at him, and that lingering tension from the hallway, or maybe he was just tired and stupid, but Sokka found himself speaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I just feel bad about the kids, making you… feel weird," he said lamely. "Just what you've mentioned--with your family drama and… I don't want you to be traumatized or something."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The noise Zuko made was almost a laugh. "I'm not traumatized--or, well, not by your family or some kids. And I did a lot of martial arts and meditation as a teen, and plenty of therapy as an adult, and I've worked through a lot of it--thought I’d worked through a lot of it. So I'm the one that's sorry for… getting weird. It's not…" his voice went even quieter, "it's not on you to take care of me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But I want to</span>
  </em>
  <span>, said Sokka's dumb, yearning brain, but thankfully his mouth didn't. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your family isn't so bad, either," Zuko continued, to Sokka's surprise. "You've got a sister who loves you, a dad who supports you, friends and people who are happy to have you around. And yeah, a lot of the extended family might not be </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but they're far away, right? And you've done this now." Sokka heard his hand move on the blanket, likely gesturing between them. "So they shouldn't try to set you up with girls to fix you anymore. Successful strategy. Bi-erasure defeated."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka snorted. "Look at us, fixing centuries of homophobia in one weekend."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know what I mean," Zuko replied with a grunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I do." Sokka shifted on the blanket, considering and struggling with him. "Look, can I… can I ask something personal?" he asked finally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could practically feel Zuko go tense across the bed from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can say 'no,' you know," Sokka offered. "Honestly, you could tell me to go fuck myself and make me sleep in the car at this point and I'd probably do it out of sheer guilt."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko chuckled, just a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, it's… fine," he said carefully. "Ask away."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka tongued his lip, trying to figure out what he wanted to say, if he wanted to push at it at all. But Sokka was someone who wanted to take care of people--maybe needed to take care of people--so he couldn’t just leave it alone completely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your family," Sokka ventured, "I'm guessing they're… not so loving and supportive."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not really a question," Zuko said, shifting against the pillow, "but um, no, not really. I mean, Uncle is. He always has been. And I'm rebuilding my relationship with my sister but… no." Sokka could hear the pop of his lips parting. "Not really anyone else."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And, uh, your dad?" Sokka pressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is this a separate question?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can still tell me to go fuck myself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko's laugh was small, but still there. "Nah, maybe we're at the trauma-sharing portion of our rel--friendship."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean, I did dump all my trauma on you in the car."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's fair."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But that also doesn’t mean you owe me anything, or whatever."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause, but Zuko hadn't rolled away from him or shut down the conversation, so Sokka tried again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So your dad…" he said, "is in prison?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko made a sort of affirming noise. "His wealth and influence kept him out for quite a while, but all his shit did finally catch up to him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So it's… good he's there."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," Zuko replied, voice low, "it's good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's… good then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko made a noise that was in the vicinity of a laugh again, although there was something pained in it. "Still find it funny it was the money laundering that finally brought him down, not the whole ‘burning half his kid's face off with boiling water for back-talking’." He clucked his tongue. "I mean, I'm glad he's gone regardless, but you gotta love the justice system."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took Sokka's brain a moment to catch up with what he was saying, and then it was like everything inside him tunneled down to one painful point like a collapsing star.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He'd sat up and spun to face Zuko where he lay in the dark before he'd even processed he was moving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your dad…" he tried to say, and he couldn't make out Zuko's face, there wasn't enough light to see, and his blood was pounding in his ears. "Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hell of a guy," Zuko said humorlessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He--he did--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For hell fucking shit--I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> him," Sokka said, the words ripped out of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You will not."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Give me half a chance and I will!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was a long time ago."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't give a fuck! I will kick that guy's balls up into his </span>
  <em>
    <span>throat.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As satisfying as that image is," Zuko said with a small laugh, "there's no way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>find</span>
  </em>
  <span> a way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're a graphic designer trapped in a small town with no car right now," Zuko pointed out. "Not much you can do from here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka chewed at the inside of his cheek, still horrified and seething and disgusted all at once. But Zuko was right. There wasn't anything he could do to his piece of shit dad, but Zuko… Zuko was here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, Zuko with his guard up and the permanent mark of abuse on his fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>face</span>
  </em>
  <span>, who still joked and played along and put up with Sokka for some reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry," Sokka said softly, focusing on Zuko instead of the anger. "That should never have happened to you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know--I know that now," Zuko replied, "but thank you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that… how you ended up with your uncle? When you were thirteen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thirteen. Christ. Sokka really would windmill slam Zuko’s father into the next century if he was ever given half a chance, no regrets at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And he’s…” Sokka continued, pushing down that emotion again, “your uncle’s good to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Zuko sounded almost offended as he said it. “And again, it was all a long time ago. Yeah, I was a hurt, angry teen picking fights with everyone possible for a while, but I was lucky--I had people like Uncle who were patient and loved me, and they helped get me through it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of his hands moved to rub the scar, and Sokka waited, not moving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My face healed. I healed. Lots of coping methods and therapy." Zuko shifted, dropping his hand again. "Life… keeps going, I guess. And really,” he added, “tonight was a fluke. I was just surprised. I wouldn’t normally be like that--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can be however you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because that’s still,” Sokka whispered, “so fucked up and I...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But there just weren’t words for the feeling in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Zuko agreed anyway, voice far away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can…" Sokka began, scooting a little closer, "can I give you a hug?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel Zuko hesitating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can still tell me to go fuck myself," Sokka offered, trying to make his tone light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Zuko still didn't respond, Sokka lay back down, although he remained rolled toward him, available but not pushing. The air was still thick with something--pain or anger or hurt or all of that at once--and Sokka felt himself swallowing around it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Or, uh, did I ever tell you about the guy in town who accidentally adopted a Canadian goose?” he asked, intentionally casual. “He thought it was an abandoned duckling."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka thought he heard Zuko roll to face him too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Really?" he asked, and maybe he had shifted a little bit closer, his voice a little clearer. “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka smiled. "Well, by the time the guy realized it was a giant mean bird-dino, it had already decided this random farmer was its mom. So he ended up with this half-feral goose named Beaker who followed him everyone and tried to sleep in his bed and bit the mailman so many times he just started yeeting the guy’s mail onto the driveway and running."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko gave a low laugh, one that wasn't twisted through with pain or nerves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Small towns are weird."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"They really are," Sokka agreed, just barely making out the silhouette of the man across from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lapsed into silence a little while longer, and Sokka thought maybe that was it, that they'd go to sleep and pretend none of this had happened. He could be fine with that. He’d accept whatever Zuko was willing to give him as far as the whole "soul-bearing" went, and it would be enough. More than enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Zuko's voice came out of the darkness, small and wary:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd take that hug now if it's still being offered."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka immediately bridged the gap in the bed, opening his arms, and then he had a surprising armload of Hot Neighbor pressed into his chest. Zuko wrapped his arms around Sokka's back and tucked his face into the crook of his neck, and it was so intense, the grip he had, like he was about to drown and Sokka was a life raft. Sokka held very still for a second, unsure of this vulnerable Zuko, but then let his own arms wrap around him. He squeezed just enough to offer some warmth and comfort, brushing his cheek against the top of Zuko's head. It was slightly awkward, two guys of similar heights and sizes trying to hug while lying down chest to chest, but Sokka pushed down any discomfort or any of his own stupid feelings and simply held Zuko as best he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't talk about it," Zuko muttered into Sokka's shirt, breath ghosting across his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wouldn't either."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If people ask, I tell them it was a childhood accident."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Which is your right. You don't owe people shit."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko grunted a laugh and his grip relaxed just a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"People just… get freaked out about stuff like that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, ‘cause people suck sometimes."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another huffed sort of breath from Zuko's hidden face, buried against Sokka in a way that had his heart hammering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka let out a low breath, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"After my mom died," he began softly, and Zuko shifted against him, "people were just… weird about it. How do you talk to a seven-year-old about their mom dying?" He shut his eyes a moment, the memories squirming there just out of sight. "And I just hated it, the way they’d be around me, so eventually, I just stopped talking about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko’s hand moved briefly on Sokka’s back, brushing up to between his shoulder blades and back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still… don't really talk about it, don’t like talking about it,” Sokka said. “So, what I'm trying to say, I guess, is that I get it--sort of. I know it's not the same--I've never gone through anything like what you--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's ok," Zuko murmured. "You get it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"At least," Sokka continued, "I get wanting to not look at the shitty stuff, wanting to just move past it, and I swear I'll never bring any of this up again if that's what you want."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko's hand twisted in the back of Sokka's shirt and then released.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How're you so nice?" he murmured, barely audibly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not that nice," Sokka replied, propping his chin on Zuko's head as best he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They lay that way, tangled up and clinging to each other, for a few slow breaths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko's voice was soft when it emerged again. "I'm sorry about your mom."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Me too," Sokka said, heart strangely heavy. "I'm sorry about your dad."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Me too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They remained that way a little longer, pressed together like this was usual behavior, like there was nothing weird about two dudes just hugging in bed and talking about their trauma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you," Zuko said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko drew back a little bit, although his face was still hidden. "For letting me tell you? For being here? For sharing your shit? I don’t know.” Sokka could feel his exhale, feel the brush of Zuko's hair rubbing against his jaw. “Just thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Sokka said, twisted up inside. “Of course. What’re… what’re upstairs neighbors for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean,” Zuko echoed, a hitch of humor in his voice, “probably not this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka chuckled and wanted to offer something else, offer whatever he could. He wanted to protect and defend and fight and hold with something fierce and strange inside of him, and the feeling was frightening in its rawness. Sokka wasn’t sure he was breathing, which was probably bad, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He could offer this at least, being here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko shook his head and finally pulled back from being wrapped up with Sokka, although he didn't go very far. One hand still lingered just under Sokka's ribs, making his skin prickle even through the thin t-shirt, and one of Sokka's was on his side too. He just barely let his thumb rub a soft up and down over Zuko's waist and the worn fabric of his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This was not the bed sharing we agreed upon," Zuko said with a kind of hollow laugh, and Sokka let himself echo the noise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No it wasn't," he agreed. "Good thing we didn't actually sign any legal contracts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to stay there. He wanted to keep touching him. Really, there were a lot of things he wanted: to ask if Zuko was ok, tell him he was sorry again, ask if he could do anything to help. But there were even more ridiculous things he wanted too: to gather Zuko back up in his arms as much as possible, roll him onto his back with Sokka like a shield over him, kiss him senseless until morning. But he didn't do any of those things. Not now. Not like this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was something fragile here, that trust, and Sokka knew how it felt to carry trauma around inside you and actually hold it out for people to see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I go back to my side?” Sokka asked, taking his hand off Zuko's waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah… probably," Zuko said, pulling his hand back too and moving toward his own side. “That’d be… best, I think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka nodded and let him go, moving away himself until he was situated with that swath of once more untouched bedspread between them. His brain had now gone the opposite of that head-empty, dial-tone noise, and instead was ping-ponging through every possible thought and decision, hyper aware of everything around him. He noticed people going by in the hall, noticed a dog bark outside, noticed Zuko shift on the other side of the bed. But Sokka just lay on his back again, looking up at the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His chest ached with </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanting</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he didn't indulge it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Zuko," he hissed after a little while, "you still awake?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's been less than two minutes," Zuko replied, his voice familiar in it's faux exasperation. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm still awake."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka crossed his hands behind his head, shoving away all the spinning and jumbling and settled on something familiar, something he was good at, something they could do to move away from the lingering discomfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wanna hear the EMT puns I've been saving up?" he asked with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I, very much, do not." Zuko said immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What a liar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on..." Sokka wheedles anyway, "why do EMTs always work in twos?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is the 'go fuck yourself' option still in effect?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka just chuckled and turned his head to beam his direction. "Because they're pair-a-medics!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko sighed loudly. "Sokka, I swear to god…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why is it great matching with EMTs on Tinder?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you like this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My sister calls it 'middle school boy levels of attention-seeking behavior'."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko grunted a laugh. "Smart sister."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you wanna know the end of the joke or not?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course I don't!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka watched the unclear shape of Zuko in the dark, waiting and grinning to himself, hoping he’d bet right on returning to the safety of this dynamic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"... fine, yes I do," Zuko said, sounding terribly put upon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Knew it--and it's great matching with EMTs because they're first responders!" Sokka finished proudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A second later, a pillow hit him squarely in the face, which made him squawk and sputtering in a decidedly unattractive way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Zuko was laughing, so it really wasn't so bad after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Accidental cuddles and unrealized miscommunications.</p>
<p>It's gonna take them a bit, my friends.</p>
<p>(Once again, thank you all so much for the kudos and comments! I can't believe so many people are enjoying my funky little story, but I'm glad it's making people happy)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sokka woke up from a strange dream in the middle of the night feeling warm and groggy and confused about where he was. Even in the dark, he knew this was definitely not his room, not his bed, and that he was also not alone in it. Specifically, someone had tucked themselves under his left arm and burrowed into his chest, going full baby koala around his torso. He squinted in the dark, shifting slightly to figure out what was happening, and finally started making sense of the situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wedding. The hotel room. The one bed. Zuko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was definitely who was going full cuddle party around Sokka in the middle of the night. And apparently Sokka, dead asleep, had just lifted his arm and made room for the other man against his chest without a conscious thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who knew Zuko, of all people, was a snuggler? And a nice one too, all cozy and pliant and breathing softly into Sokka’s shirt, his legs wrapped around one of Sokka’s and one hand cupped around his waist. Sokka wasn't entirely sure what was happening, if this was just some very vivid dream or if Zuko was really curled around him, all warm and soft and clingy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did Sokka… did he push him away? Did he try to scoot him back to his own side of the bed without waking him? Did he feign ignorance and let it keep happening and secretly enjoy that the hot guy downstairs apparently wanted to wrap around him in his sleep? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That certainly seemed like the nicest option. Don't look a gift Hot Neighbor in the mouth, or whatever the saying was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Sokka shifted a little, allowed himself to tip his cheek down to rest on the top of Zuko’s head, and fell promptly back asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He woke up to his alarm and a much brighter room, but he only groaned and moved enough to slap his right hand down onto his phone and find the "off" button. Then he settled back into the bundle of blankets and the armload of Zuko still imitating a sucker fish against his side. Most of his face wasn't visible, just a tousle of dark hair and the side of a reddish scar and a snarl of blankets pulled up to his chin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka had never looked closely at the scar. There'd never been a reason to and he wasn't gonna be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> asshole, but he adjusted a little to look at it more now. The roughness of the skin. The different colors of healing. The swoop of it along his cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boiling water. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His own </span>
  <em>
    <span>dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka felt the murder rising up in him again, but he kept it at bay. Now wasn't the time, and Zuko was right. There was nothing he could do about it, and poking at him or being mad about it wouldn't help. All he could do was keep holding him while he was allowed to, while Zuko was still all loose limbs and face snuggled into Sokka's shirt. Let him keep snoozing, the poor, sleep-deprived, high-strung, overly-opinionated jerkface that Sokka had fallen head over heels for like a dumbass. Why had he done this to himself? Why did he let himself do this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But maybe something had changed after last night. Maybe he could try to wander toward the concept of taking the "b" out of their bromance and see where Zuko was at. Maybe there was some snowball's chance in hell that Zuko felt the same way?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing he could do at the moment, though, so he just resisted the urge to gently brush the hair away from Zuko's forehead and focused on not waking him up. He shifted just enough to unplug his phone and bring it to his chest, immediately turning off the volume.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had at least an hour still until Sokka really </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to wake Zuko up and get them both moving, so he was gonna enjoy the time while he could. He flipped through messages, looked at the pictures the pet sitter had sent of Boomerang and Dragon, clicked through Snapchat stories, and played a few levels of a flash game. All the while, his left arm remained looped around Zuko's shoulders, and Zuko remained tucked into his chest. He fit there easily, like he was supposed to be there, like they were supposed to be a matched set.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh god, Sokka hated himself a little bit for that thought, but he still didn't move his arm from around his fake boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About a half hour later, Zuko started to stir, cheek rubbing against Sokka's chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sokka..." Zuko muttered, but it came out as a gravely sort of purr that was mostly muffled in Sokka's shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, you can't say my name like that," Sokka whispered to himself, looking away. "It's just not fair…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko didn't say anything else, just nuzzled his stupid, attractive face into Sokka's chest again and squeezed his hand around his side. Zuko still smelled like shampoo and lingers of cologne, some lush, musky scent, and Sokka had to stop himself from nuzzling right back into his hair. Zuko mumbled something unclear into his chest, and Sokka held perfectly still, unsure what was happening but afraid to break the spell. He looked back at his phone to check the time, hoping selfishly that Zuko might go back to sleep and let him keep pretending for a little bit longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko shifted, peeling his face from Sokka's chest so he could squint up at him with his one visible eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good morning," Sokka said pleasantly, setting his phone aside again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko continued to stare at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Go'morning?" he muttered back, hand moving to sweep across Sokka's chest and then rub his own face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You ok there?" Sokka asked, trying not to laugh, because he just looked so squishy and disoriented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did he just ask him out now, while he was groggy and dumb and sweet? Just go for it like the desperate weirdo he was?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are we cuddling?" Zuko grumbled finally, narrowing both eyes at him as he raised his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean," Sokka said, gesturing to them with his free hand, "apparently?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But…" Zuko muttered, blinking a few times, "why?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka did actually laugh at that. "You tell me, bud."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko finally seemed to evaluate their position, which was basically them pressed close to the edge of the right side of the bed with a ridiculous amount of empty space at Zuko's back. He squinted again and finally jerked back from being superglued to Sokka's side, face turning red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What--why would I--I don't--" he stammered, openly panicked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok, so that was a "no" on asking him out with no warning. Sokka mentally shifted gears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, it's fine," Sokka said, smiling. "I don't mind a little cuddling between bros. No toxic masculinity here!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, but… but…" Zuko tried again, somehow turning a bit more red. "That wasn't the agreement!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka laughed again. "Well, apparently our asleep selves didn't care."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You…" Zuko said, finally sitting up, "you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>holding </span>
  </em>
  <span>me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It came out almost accusatory, which probably wasn't good, and Sokka raised his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were the one plastering yourself to my side, so don't go pinning this on me," he teased. "Who knew you were such a snuggle-bug?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko scuffed a hand through his hair and glared, which wasn't very effective considering he still had lines from Sokka’s shirt on his face and insane bedhead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he grumbled, "a </span>
  <em>
    <span>snuggle-bug</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course you're not," Sokka replied, pushing back the blankets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't… cuddle with people like that," Zuko said, untangling himself from the mess of bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I guess I'm just special then," Sokka said, smirking and hoping maybe that was enough of a hint, an invitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko colored again and looked away. "God, I need coffee," he muttered, rather than responding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You always need coffee."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko glared again, still mostly ineffectively, and Sokka just laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We can get you coffee," he said, climbing out of bed. "Come on."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was, in fact, enough time to go get plates of the crappy hotel breakfast and styrofoam cups of coffee, all of which they squirreled back to the hotel room rather than lingering in the breakfast area in their sleep pants and Zuko's mismatched flipflops. They then ate their abducted waffles and bagels and yogurt cups while sitting cross-legged on the large bed and chatting about the wedding and Sokka's family. It was fun and easy, no mentioned of last night or the accidental snuggles, just joking and making up stupid names for some of the more obscure relatives and grumbling about the stale state of the baked goods. Only once they'd mostly finished, the bedside tables now clustered with cups and empty milk cartons and crumpled napkins, did Sokka start worrying about making concrete plans for the day. There were pictures to be taken, a ceremony, a dinner, a dance. But it would all be fine, a nice combination of celebration and subterfuge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until Zuko cleared his throat during a lull in the conversation, his face going serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey," he said, arms and expression stiff, "can we talk about something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka stared at him in confusion and turned to set his coffee off to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah,” he said, internally terrified. “What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko took a deep breath. “Look, I'm sorry about last night."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka stared at him. "What, the cuddling? Because I honestly don't care about--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko shook his head. "No--well sure, for that too, I guess. But no, I meant for… for subjecting you to all the..." His jaw clenched, and then he gestured sharply at the left side of his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka blinked at him once. "Are you apologizing for </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me? Or for answering questions </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> asked you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko shot him a glare. "I shouldn't have dumped all that on you, not while you’re dealing with all the stuff with the wedding and this weekend. It's way too much to just force someone else to deal with when we're not--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Seriously?” Sokka asked, eyebrows pulling together while his stomach started to drop. “I've been dumping my shit on you for like 24 hours straight--or well, as 'straight' as anything to do with me can be," he finished, smiling, trying to defuse whatever weird tension Zuko was feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm serious," Zuko said, clearly not defused and taking on a strangely formal, detached sort of tone. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you deal with that, because it's fucked up and weird and sad and all the other shitty things about having baggage. I don't want to make you uncomfortable or change the way you…” He cut himself off, rubbing a hand over his face. “I just don’t want things to change.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Considering what exactly that meant, Sokka finally scooted forward in the bed until he was directly across from Zuko and put his hands on both his shoulders. Zuko fell silent, although he looked back at him again with an expression oscillating between worried and annoyed. Sokka poked at his own squishy feelings, trying to figure out what to do, trying to interpret what this conversation actually meant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We're good," Sokka decided simply, staring at Zuko’s face. "I'm not uncomfortable, and you don't have to apologize."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was it just the light and the morning making the skin along Zuko's cheekbones look pink? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I just…" Zuko said, swallowing, "don't want to make things weird." He pinched the bridge of his nose and then let his hand drop, eyes serious again. "I just like the way things are with us right now, the way they were going before all this, and I don't want to mess it up or complicate things." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lips pulled thin a bit as he said it, and Sokka ignored the stab in his gut. So that was… clearer. Of course Zuko wanted things to stay the way they were, stay friendly and keep that distance between them like it had been before this weekend. It had been too much intimacy, all the pretending to date and the bed sharing and the trauma, and that wasn’t what Zuko had signed up for. It was too intense for the thing they had going, so he was letting Sokka down easy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you,” Sokka said for clarification, “like the way things have been with us? The way it was before?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko managed a slim smile, something vulnerable in his expression. “I… yeah. I really do, Sokka.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course he did. It was just Sokka making it weird and romantic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, do you not?” Zuko asked, suddenly looking nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now Sokka felt bad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course I like the way things are with us,” Sokka said, hoping the popped balloon feeling inside of him wasn't coming through in his face. “You didn't mess anything up. We’re… good. All good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko looked so relieved that Sokka actually felt a sinking of guilt. Had he really been that obvious and off putting about his crush-y feelings that Zuko felt like he had to do this? Remind Sokka that they were just friends, that that was their whole dynamic?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because if so, that fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucked</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok good," Zuko said, so horribly sincere as he reached up and squeezed a hand around Sokka's bicep for a moment, and Sokka tried to smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Friendship was good. And they were definitely friends now, which was great. Zuko was a nice guy and a good friend, and that was all this had ever been. Obviously. Zuko had made that clear from the beginning when he’d agreed to come with, that this was a favor he was doing Sokka and there wasn’t anything else between them except comradery and humor. Sokka had just let himself make something out of nothing because Zuko was hot and weird and charming in his grumpy old man way. They were just friends, just supposed to be friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was great. Totally didn't make Sokka's heart feel like a crushed dead bird at all. Nope, all good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The only thing that makes stuff weird with us," Sokka said, forcing the lightness into his tone, "are your damn flipflops."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko huffed, but something did relax around his shoulders as he shrugged Sokka off and tried to employ the "go fuck yourself" clause from last night, working to repress a smile. Sokka tried to make himself laugh along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka worked not to think about any of it, any of that mushy bullshit, as he got dressed and did his hair and headed back toward Pirta with an especially well-dressed Zuko. But Sokka couldn't think that way, needed to tamp down the insane slap of "oh fuck look how hot he is" reaction he had to Zuko in a dark suit and tie. He had to not focus on the smell of him or the way it had felt to be curled up with him or how light he felt whenever Zuko made a stupid joke or smiled his way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't think that way because Zuko didn't want that. Sokka had to accept it. Did it make him edgy and restless and tired? Obviously. Was he dealing with it? Um, sure. Did "dealing with it" mean shoving it into the dumpster pile of everything else stressing him out and making him feel bad about himself and then mentally putting the dumpster pile behind a locked door and lighting it on fire? Absolutely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was the healthy way to deal with things, right? By just saying "later" and pretending they didn't exist?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka doubted it but didn't feel at the moment he had another choice.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sibling bonds + unintended crying + fake boyfriend = wedding?<br/>(or, the author has a lot of feelings about Sokka and his childhood and relationship with Katara, so this chapter happened)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks again for everyone continuing to read this! I've officially finished writing it, but I'm continuing to revise and proofread, so I'll probably keep getting chapters up ever couple days :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was easier for Sokka to put his feelings aside once they were actually at the community center again, the whole place already bustling with activity. The main room was a riot of flowers and people in dress clothes and that palpable feeling of excitement. It was easy to get pulled into helping with final set up, make sure everyone got their little flower things pinned on correctly and the programs were put out and curling irons weren't left on in back rooms. Zuko stayed around him, helping out where extra hands were needed, and he joked and teased just like they'd been doing so far. All Sokka had to do was play along like he had been. Easy peasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The photographer finally called the immediate family and wedding party to come outside for pictures, so Sokka bid Zuko goodbye for the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I give you full permission to slap someone if they're being terrible," Sokka said before he left, briefly ignoring Gran Gran waving for him to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko just chuckled, leaning against the back of a chair. "I'll keep that in mind," he said, grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well don't you two make the most handsome couple," Toph said, whacking her cane very purposefully against Sokka's ankle as she approached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ow, why are you like this?" Sokka said, taking a step back, "but thanks, Toph." He glanced at Zuko, registering that lurch in his stomach, but he pushed past it. "We do clean up pretty good when we--" Sokka stopped and glared at Toph as she smirked up at him. "Ha ha, Toph. You got me. Happy now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, kinda," Toph replied, reaching for his arm and smiling. "I don't get to make my amazing jokes around you enough anymore, so I gotta go for it when I can." She looped their arms together. "Now say goodbye to your pretty boyfriend. It's picture time!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka rolled his eyes but did meet Zuko's gaze again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goodbye, pretty boyfriend," he said with an attempt at a goofy grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was a little extra stab in the chest to add to the pile of edgy weirdness living inside him today? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least then he got to turn and be dragged away by a very small and very persistent young woman, and he could be distracted again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow," Toph said as they walked back through the community center, "so you're, like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> gone on the guy, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good god, could you put </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>affection and yearning into your voice?" Toph laughed. "Fuck's sake, and I thought it was bad when you were with Suki with the roses and the bad poetry, but this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>next level</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka scoffed, heart in his throat. "I was sixteen when Suki and I dated," he said, rather than addressing anything else, "and yeah, I was a romance disaster then, because I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sixteen</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And yet you're still a disaster now," Toph said succinctly. "He really must be pretty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I mean, he is," Sokka said, and shit, he sounded </span>
  <em>
    <span>wistful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just stay behind the door, feeling! Stay in your lane!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But also… Sokka glanced down at Toph as they walked. He and Zuko were supposed to be dating in this scenario, right? Toph was picking up totally legitimate vibes in her mind. She didn't know any different, so why couldn't Sokka just indulge in the fantasy for a moment? It couldn't make the rejection sting anymore than it already did, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And he's smart," he continued, leading Toph down the hallway, "and funny in this dry sort of way, but he's also more patient and sweet than he lets on, and he's dealt with some seriously messed up shit and he’s still good to people--just good because that's who he is, and damn, he puts on a suit with a body like that and I could just--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, if it gets any more sappy or pornographic I'm gonna barf on you," Toph said, making a face. "Like, good for you, yay relationship, whatever, but also, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka chuckled. "Fair enough, but remember, you started it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah," Toph replied as they stepped outside. "I'll have to congratulate the guy on turning our dear awkward Snoozles into a lovesick puppy-dog."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please don't," Sokka said with a grunt, but then they were approaching the rest of the wedding party and the closest family members, Aang and Katara in the middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Katara, because of who she was, looked absolutely beautiful and perfect. Actually, Sokka realized as he watched her do a twirl in her white dress, dark hair flowing down her back, she looked like someone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked like their mom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka had been young at the time, and it had been sudden, an accident, a tragedy. He hadn't understood any of that then, just knew his mom was gone and his sister needed him now and that the world was unfixably different. He'd told Zuko the truth, that he didn't talk about it, didn't look at it unless he had to. It hurt too much to feel the memories blur and fade with time, and he’d just spent his childhood trying to be strong like his dad and trying to help Katara deal with her own grief and then ultimately trying to deal with being a bi male in a small town. There had been more pressing things to worry about than his own feelings of loss, no matter how much they lingered there inside him, so he’d just kept pushing them away. By now he really only remembered his mom through familiar photos, had memorized her face in two dimensions: family vacation pics in Alaska, his mom and dad on their honeymoon, Mom holding baby Katara while Sokka peeked into her lap. She’d become something static, an image he only let himself pull out occasionally, as if constant viewing would make the image warp or decay even faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now here was his mom again, as if he'd summoned her by talking about her last night, manifested in his grown up baby sister out under the sun talking to their dad and being trailed by her dope-ly adoring fiance. Katara had the same proud bearings Sokka could only halfway remember, fragile bits of memory of a woman in the kitchen, a hand on the top of his head. Katara had the same light in her eyes as in the pictures, especially his mom’s own wedding picture, when she beamed so brightly at the camera it was like she could see him through it. Katara had the same laughter in her face, as if the world couldn’t touch her, as if she’d live forever just as she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka rubbed hard at his eyes and hadn't even realized he'd started crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh shit, are you ok?" Toph asked, leaning a little closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm good," Sokka said immediately, smiling at his sister now as she waved at him, her own face exploding in a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was also still crying, because apparently that was a thing he did now. God, it was so early in the day for this much emotion, and he’d already come in so tired and weird. Thanks, universe, just pile right on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph was rubbing his arm, maybe out of reassurance and maybe out of worry, and he appreciated the gesture none-the-less.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, fuck, I'm a mess," Sokka said, digging the heel of his hand into his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph patted his arm and hugged it a little bit, surprisingly quiet, and then Katara was there in front of him, and that started the tears all over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no!" she said immediately. "What's wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I swear I didn't do anything!" Toph said, holding up her hands while remaining against Sokka's side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm fine, really, it's good," he said, trying to cover his face, because god, it wasn't stopping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god, it really wasn't stopping, like decades of emotions were all deciding to come out right this second for some horrible, unexplainable reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Katara said to someone who walked by, "can you go grab Zuko? Tall guy, dark hair, not related to us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, seriously!" Sokka said through a lump in his throat. "I'm ok, and Zuko doesn’t need to--I don't need--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But nope, still crying (thankfully without wailing or hyperventilating, but the whole nonstop tears thing still wasn’t ideal in any way), and now Katara was hugging him and rubbing his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You just… you look like Mom," Sokka managed, clinging to his sister and an awkward Toph who was still somewhat attached to his arm and continuing to pat it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara made a soft noise against him, so Sokka sniffled and hugged her while trying not to muss her prettied up hair or her fancy dress, but he wasn’t sure how successful he was being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're just so grown up and you look so much like her and you're so happy with Aang and I love you so much and I think my brain is broken,” he offered in a rush, you know, like a crazy person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Sokka," Katara said with a wet sort of laugh, because now she was crying too and hugging harder. "It's ok."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry," Sokka said, sniffling and smiling and hugging harder all at once. "I just saw you and I saw Mom and then-then </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>happened."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara held on harder, and it was his baby sister, all beautiful and adult and successful after everything, and Sokka was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>crying</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok,” she whispered again, although there were sniffles through it. “You’re ok. We’re ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I swear, I had no idea this was gonna happen," Sokka said, trying to control himself, "and now I'm probably making you all gross with snot and tears."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara laughed again, her own tears definitely starting to get on Sokka too, and this was ridiculous because it was, like, 11am and they had to do a whole day of emotions still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you so much, and you have no idea what it means to me to hear you say I look like Mom,” Katara said, squeezing him tighter. "I wish she could be here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," Sokka said, "I do too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But…" Katara said, and there was that combination of happiness and tears in her voice, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>you're</span>
  </em>
  <span> here," she punctuated the words with a tighter squeeze, "and you've always been here, and that's worth whatever snot and tears might be happening."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka laughed through the awkward crying (or cried through the laughing?) and tried once again to stop, because this was not normal for him in any way. He made jokes. He cheered other people up. He deflected and avoided and soldiered on. This was--this was--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More people were wrapping around the pair of siblings (plus Toph)--Aang, Hakoda, Gran Gran, Bato, Suki, more that Sokka couldn't see--all in a bundled hug of affection that overwhelmed everything else, and Sokka finally just let himself be immersed in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka wasn't sure how long they stood there before he finally started to control himself and tried to remind everyone that there was a schedule to keep to and pictures to take. People laughed a little and began peeling off until it was just Sokka and Katara again, pulled apart and looking at each other. Aang was still nearby, giving them space but staying close, and Toph hadn't gone far either, and somehow that extra presence was reassuring too. Katara rubbed her eyes, smearing her mascara, and Sokka couldn't hold in another teary laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, we're gonna be a little behind schedule," he said, trying to use a thumb to rub the makeup off and definitely making it worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shooed his hand away, still crying a little too, although she also reached up and tried to swipe the tears from under his eyes. They were a pathetic pair, the two of them, but Sokka could only shake his head and laugh wetly again. Then Katara motioned for someone over Sokka's shoulder to come closer before patting Sokka on both shoulders and giving him one last, quick hug. When they separated, she pushed him gently into Zuko, who'd appeared beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is yours now," she said to a startled Zuko, patting Sokka's arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh--" Zuko began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Sokka insisted while probably looking nowhere close to even marginally fine. "I don't need a babysitter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara just reached out and squeezed his arm before looking back at Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to fix my makeup and take pictures, and if I stay near my brother, we're never gonna stop crying," she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka sputtered, wanting to protest, but Katara was already rubbing her eyes and turning away. Aang was there in a moment, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and kissing her temple and sending Sokka an incredibly sweet smile that only someone like Aang could manage to project, and Suki was already running over with an emergency makeup case in hand. Katara was taken care of. She was happy and well. That was what mattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I apparently missed a lot in twenty minutes," Zuko said, gingerly wrapping an arm around Sokka's shoulders too. "You ok? What's going on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka could only make a sort of muttering noise and cover his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did Zuko have to keep being nice? He couldn’t just be a jackass and make this easier? He just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to keep making Sokka's emotions turn into some sort of angry pretzel monster he couldn't escape from?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's so stupid,” Sokka replied eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I doubt it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka shoved his hands into his eyes. "I'm not like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a wedding," Zuko said without concern, although his posture was rigid again, "and your sister and your family. Crying's not out of the ordinary."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blubbering like a baby is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko sighed. "Will you relax?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am relaxed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure you are," Zuko muttered, rubbing Sokka's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice, honestly, even if Sokka still felt the tears and pressure and whatever else in his eyes and throat getting mashed up with all those crappy feelings again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and let himself lean into Zuko anyway, although he kept his hands over his face, glad at least that the crying seemed to have stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She looks like my mom," Sokka admitted quietly, "and apparently that realization led to whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko wrapped his other arm around him too and pulled him closer, Sokka's arms trapped between their bodies. Zuko rested his chin on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not stupid," Zuko said simply, voice low. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he continued to hold Sokka against him and gently rub his back as if he wasn't concerned at all with the gross crying face or the public setting or the presence of Sokka's family. Like they were more than just accidental friends and random neighbors. Faced with the sheer emotion of that, of Zuko just standing here hugging him like he meant it, Sokka tried to find something coherent to say. He should maybe make a joke of it or find a way to sweep it all away, but all he found he could do was untangle his arms and wrap them around Zuko's chest and bury his face in his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Toph's right. I'm still a fucking disaster," Sokka said finally, snuffling a little into the other man's suit coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh, me too," Zuko said with a sort of awkward shrug that allowed him to keep his arms around Sokka, and Sokka could only make a kind of muffled laugh at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We've got to be the worst fake boyfriends ever," Sokka muttered, rubbing his face against Zuko's shoulder. “Just a pair of god-damned trainwrecks. Zero out of ten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man laughed in a way that Sokka felt through his own chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who could possibly even rank something like that?" Zuko said, and Sokka had no idea, which he didn't bother telling Zuko, because for the moment he was enjoying pretending this was something real that he could keep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now for the actual wedding and its aftermath: oblivious flirting, learning things that were probably unnecessary, and Toph being Toph</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Just like everything Katara did, the wedding was perfect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, there were the odd hiccups with the sound system and the mics, and a little kid did start screaming during one of the readings, but none of that mattered in the scheme of things. The sun came in through the windows and made all the bundles of flowers seem bright and alive, and the greenery and ribbons and fabric turned the simple room into something dreamlike. Everyone walked and took their places and did what they were supposed to, and the minister gave his message, and Katara and Aang didn’t stop looking at one another for a second. They were so in love it was almost blinding, and there wasn't a dry eye in the room as they did their vows. Thankfully, Sokka had gotten his uncontrollable crying out beforehand and managed to just get misty while his sister and good friend declared their undying love. There was music, there was an exchanging of rings, there were more declarations and candles being lit and more crying and hand-holding, and it was all beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka cheered right along with everyone else as the minister declared Katara and Aang husband and wife and the two kissed like nothing else in the whole world mattered, which in that moment, it probably didn’t. Sokka doubted they would have noticed if the room had suddenly started on fire or the roof completely caved in. As long as they were up there holding hands and kissing and listening to everyone else celebrate them, life was good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a bit of a blur after that, with the procession (ex-cession? was there a specific term for leaving the big event?) and some more pictures now that they were officially husband and wife, and while that was happening, most of the guests stepped out for a while or helped move things for the caterers and rearrange for the reception. Sokka had lost track of Zuko through the course of the wedding and the hubbub afterwards, but during the cocktail hour, he finally caught sight of him in the foyer being pretty obviously avoided by most of the other guests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poor guy. Good thing there was a drink in his hand, which Sokka definitely also needed now that he was wading back into the full extent of his family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko looked up as Sokka approached, and the smile he gave was unfairly pleasant, like he was glad and maybe even relieved to see him. Which, admittedly, maybe he was, because Sokka was at least better company than a bunch of stuffy probable homophobes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a really nice wedding,” Zuko said as Sokka grabbed the wine glass in his hand and took a drink, “--and yeah, help yourself, apparently.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka grinned at him and passed the glass back. “It was nice, wasn’t it? They’re so happy and in love it sort of makes me wanna puke.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such a liar,” Zuko argued with a grunt of laughter, taking a drink himself. “I saw you up there. You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>loving</span>
  </em>
  <span> all the mushy romance happening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Slander,” Sokka replied, looking back out at the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a lot of the same people from last night, but even more of them, every random relative and friend of the family, as well as some of Katara’s coworkers and Aang’s friends from around the country. No one, thankfully, seemed to be paying attention to him and Zuko over in this corner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You looked good up there,” Zuko said, “when you did the whole ‘groomsman’ thing, I mean. You did a good job with that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka chuckled. “Oh yes, I can correctly match the standards of a well-mannered six-year-old,” he said. “I’m gonna put that on my resume under ‘special skills’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, ‘well-mannered six-year-old’ might be a step up from your normal day to day life, so…” Zuko said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Says the guy who dresses like a lazy twelve-year-old boy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey!" Zuko protested, gesturing down at himself. "This would be one hell of a well-dressed twelve-year-old!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess that's true," Sokka said. "You do look pretty good when you put in </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> effort to not look like you just woke up in a dumpster."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um, thank you?" Zuko said, cocking an eyebrow and smirking. "Was that supposed to be a compliment?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I meant it to be one," Sokka said, tipping his head, "but it might have gotten lost along the way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"On brand for you," Zuko said dryly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh is that so? What exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> my brand then, smartass?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I got this," Zuko said. "Along with getting distracted mid conversation," he said, holding up a first finger to count down. "Bad jokes. Terrible snack choices. Chaotic energy." He shut one eye, considering. "Personal loyalty." He considered his last finger before announcing, "Boomerang."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka couldn't help the unattractively loud bark of laughter that came out of him at that, and Zuko looked strangely pleased with himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess I can live with that," Sokka said, lowering his voice, because a few people were watching (or glaring at) them now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I mean, there's more than that," Zuko said, "but I figured I'd narrow it down to six just for the sake of your ego."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka let out another laugh. "God, I like you," he admitted without meaning to, and he immediately felt himself flush and backpedal. "Or--uh, what I meant to say was--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko reached out and gave his hand a quick squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I like you too," he said softly, and Sokka met his eyes for a moment, heart in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"God, could you two flirt louder?" Toph asked as she carved her way through the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka dropped Zuko's hand without thinking, as if he'd been caught doing something wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Seriously, we get it," Toph said, smirking and tapping her cane against someone's foot to force them to move aside for her. "You're happy and adorable and the cutest little boyfriends </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but leave </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>for the rest of us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka glanced at Zuko, who looked flustered and a little red, and the conversation from that morning came swooping down on him again. Right, of course he'd be embarrassed by Toph thinking they were flirting. Why did Sokka keep doing this, to Zuko and to himself? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had to try to focus, not let himself get caught up in this whole wedding atmosphere and make Zuko feel all weird and uncomfortable again. That one awkward friendship reminder had stung enough, and Sokka didn't exactly want to hear it again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he pivoted toward Toph. "Did you need something? Or are you just harassing me because you can?" he asked, and Toph just laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dinner soon, and apparently I'm the designated Sokka-fetcher for this wedding," she said, grinning with that goblin-like glee that made Sokka nervous. "Speaking of </span>
  <em>
    <span>fetching</span>
  </em>
  <span>, have you told Zuko about the time me and Katara had to rescue you from the neighbor's dog kennel?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko immediately choked on his drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok, I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>twelve</span>
  </em>
  <span> when that happened," Sokka said, jabbing a finger at her, which of course did nothing but make him feel a little better. "It's not my fault there were </span>
  <em>
    <span>puppies</span>
  </em>
  <span> and the door shut and locked behind me!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toph was just laughing, always happy to embarrass him because she was Toph and she could, but two could play at this game. Sokka gave her a smug smile, which, of course, she couldn’t see, but still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So was that situation before or after you had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>massive</span>
  </em>
  <span> crush on me and spent a whole summer following me around and trying to hold my hand?" Sokka asked, crossing his arms, and to his satisfaction, Toph did immediately blush and frown and wrinkle her nose at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a crush on you," she said, doing her version of angry glaring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Sokka said, pointing at her again. "Katara told me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll kill her."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not on her wedding day."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toph huffed. "Fine, I'll kill her tomorrow."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko was watching them and looked close to laughing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now what </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> funny stories might I have about my good friend Toph?" Sokka teased, stroking his chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toph punched in the direction of his arm but only managed a glancing blow. "At least I never tried to get a fish hook out of my thumb with </span>
  <em>
    <span>another </span>
  </em>
  <span>fish hook!" Toph declared loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka laughed. "Yeah, that one was pretty dumb. I've still got the scars on my thumb somewhere, but at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he continued, "never set fire to our tent and got us banned from the park."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That," Toph said with her own finger jab his way, "was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>accident</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And I stabbed my thumb for </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko made a snorting noise of laughter, which was unattractive and adorable and made Sokka focus on him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Toph," Zuko said, "you're sitting by me later."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, Pretty Boyfriend, it's a deal, because have I got stories for you!" Toph practically beamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't you dare," Sokka warned, although no one could </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>stop Toph from doing whatever she wanted to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Toph cocked her head for a moment, apparently listening to something and ignoring his very legitimate threat, and then said, "Oh oops, we gotta go."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right," Sokka said and glanced back at Zuko. "We'll hang out more after dinner?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Looking forward to it," Zuko said, with that painfully kind sincerity again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"God, you two," Toph scoffed, but she still hauled Sokka away with her. "At least he's as gone on you as you are on him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I'm sure he's not…" Sokka said, but didn't know how to argue while also keeping the act alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, there wasn't time to respond at that moment, and Toph didn't bring it up again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did, however, head right to Zuko as soon as dinner and speeches were done and dessert was being served, while Sokka found himself stuck in a conversation with his dad and Bato. Even as they talked (and they were friendly and supportive and pleasant, which he did appreciate), Sokka kept an eye on Zuko and Toph. Specifically Toph, because of who she was as a human. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Hakoda and Bato finally left to chat with someone else, Sokka maneuvered through the tables, watching Toph get up and leave, vacating a chair that Sokka then took for himself. Zuko at least smiled as he sat down, and that was a good sign that Toph hadn't said anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>life ruining. Still, Sokka reached over and stole a drink from whatever was in Zuko's cup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sputtered immediately. “What the hell are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>drinking</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty sure it's a bastardized Long Island Iced Tea with some weird strawberry liqueur added,” Zuko said with a casualness that made no sense paired with an admission like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka blinked at him once. “Who </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>you? Did someone blackmail you? Have you been bodysnatched? How and </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>are you drinking that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not,” Zuko replied, grinning as he picked up a glass that had been off to his left. “I’m drinking </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That,” he said to the cup Sokka was now staring at with horror, “is Toph's half-drunk satanic concoction."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka gagged and opted for stealing Zuko's water instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's five foot </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Sokka muttered. "How is she putting away a drink like that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm thinking her small size has to be some sort of optical illusion," Zuko said, grabbing the water pitcher to refill their now shared glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once Sokka had chugged enough water that the sickening syrupy flavor was mostly out of his mouth, he sat back and stole Zuko's actual drink. Well, mostly he reached for it, and Zuko just passed it his way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Sokka said as he stole another drink of wine. “Right, I’m supposed to be buying your drinks! That was the deal, right? Do you want something else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko waved him off. “Maybe later. Although </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he added with a smirk, “we should be keeping you away from the booze if the whole ‘streaking and then falling into a creek and panicking about fish touching you’ story is anything to go by?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m never speaking to Toph again,” Sokka grunted, and Zuko just laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s a trip,” Zuko agreed, “but I can tell she really does care about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s got a funny way of showing it,” Sokka replied, sitting back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t we all,” Zuko replied, taking a drink, “but seriously, after telling me a bunch of embarrassing stories, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> told me she knew seventeen different ways to murder me if I ever broke your heart, so I think it's a fair trade."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka couldn't repress his grin at that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's been fun getting to meet your friends," Zuko offered, "and not just for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredible </span>
  </em>
  <span>amount of blackmail stories I now have on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Sokka could respond to that wildly frightening statement, the DJ announced that it was time for the first dance. The lights lowered a bit more as Katara and Aang swept out into the now opened up dance floor, both still barely able to take their eyes off each other. The music started a moment later, some romantic old song that fit them somehow, and Sokka was struck instantly by a fear that he was about to start sobbing again. But no, as they started into their dance, twirling across the floor and beaming at each other and moving like one perfect unit, his chest just felt full and achy with affection, no tears required.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They look really happy,” Zuko whispered beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka smiled, unable to take his eyes from the couple still on the dance floor. “They are,” he replied, “and they deserve it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next song was the father-daughter dance, which gave Sokka those mom flashbacks again, but at least he could handle it better this time. Then the music picked up and the wedding party and immediate family were all waved to the dance floor to start up the party portion of the evening. The disco lights from the DJ booth started scattering color across the room, and Toph grabbed Sokka's hands to drag him into some slightly frantic, twirly dance that he definitely did not lead. As the next song began (one of those weird follow-along songs to get people dancing), more people filled up the dance floor and joined in the general merriment. There were suddenly a lot of excited kiddos underfoot, and a lot of "ready to let loose" middle aged people. It all blurred into a slightly sweaty mass of enjoyment after that--Aang and Katara finding excuses to hold hands, family members pushing in to dance with them or hug them or congratulate them again, little kids squealing and twirling and jumping up and down, the younger guests and wedding party doing increasingly stupid TikTok and Fortnight dances to make each other laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka finally broke away when he started suffocating in his suit and headed toward the cash bar. He made a responsible adult decision and got water first and then followed it with a rum-and-coke and "something for a dude who's picky about everything."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh," the bartender said, grabbing two plastic cups, "can you give me anything else?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing super sweet," Sokka supplied, "and no--damn what did he say?--no jaeger or liqueurs. Or IPAs, if that was an option."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A Manhattan maybe?" the poor bartender offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's give it a shot," Sokka agreed, with no idea at all, and dug some cash out of his wallet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko was still at the same table, apparently just observing the reception from afar, when Sokka came back and plopped the cocktail down in front of him. He looked up in surprise as Sokka took the chair beside him again and poked the drink closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it?" Zuko asked with the same tone as if Sokka had offered him a possibly active landmine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Manhattan," Sokka said. "You're welcome."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko shot him a look but tried it, expression going from skeptical to pleasantly surprised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"See?" Sokka said. "I win."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes. "You're ridiculous. But it is pretty good." He set the glass back down. "How's the dancing been?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hot," Sokka admitted, peeling himself out of his suit jacket and leaving it over the back of the chair. "Anyone been bugging you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eh, some random questions and  comments but mostly just people being very polite," Zuko said. "Pakku did try to have a 'polite conversation' with me this time," he added with something a little like feral enjoyment in his expression, "but I owe him nothing, so he definitely now thinks you're boyfriend is an abrasive, vulgar asshole."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> how you are?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh shut up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka let out a laugh. "So what'd you say to give him that impression?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko shrugged, still looking pleased with himself, if a little embarrassed. "For </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> reason, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn't like hearing about just how damn sexy I find my hot-ass boyfriend." He shot Sokka a semi-apologetic look. "It got a little... creative, so sorry--you might get some weird looks if anyone overheard. I just got into a rhythm before I finally said enough to chase him away."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka was pretty sure he'd ascended to another plane of existence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You talked to Pakku," he repeated, "about how sexy you think I am?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko took another drink. "I mean, just for the thing we're doing. Just to get him off your back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right," Sokka said. "Obviously."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko continued not looking at him and watching the dance floor and the random new people who had started coming in. But Sokka had never been great at impulse control with attractive people, and he could only mash down his feelings and desire to flirt for so long before it had to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>somewhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And Zuko just kept giving him opportunities!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So what did you say?" Sokka asked finally, grinning. "Is it the hair? The blue eyes? Maybe the rippling shoulder muscles?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko glared at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on…" Sokka whined. "Just give me something. I gotta know. I mean, what if someone mentions something and I have no idea what they're talking about? That'll undermine our whole thing and then what are we supposed to do if--"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not gonna stop talking are you?" Zuko asked with a huff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do I ever?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, according to what I told Pakku," Zuko said with a smug smile, "you're actually at your most attractive when you </span>
  <em>
    <span>can't</span>
  </em>
  <span> talk because your mouth is otherwise occupied."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a beat before Sokka could find words again, and Zuko, the bastard, grinned and took another drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, fuck, Zuko," Sokka said, because he's definitely ascended to an even higher plane of existence where reality had lost all meaning, because there was no way in hell those words had actually come out of Zuko's mouth. "You </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> went for it. That's… that's a strategy. He'll leave me alone and maybe be scarred for life."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I told you," Zuko said, coloring a little, "I got into a rhythm. And it serves him right anyway, poking into people's private lives."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka tried to process his thoughts and the general chaos in his body but kept coming up with nothing. He did process, somewhat distantly, the townies drifting in and greeting Katara or Aang, chatting with other random family members, and making themselves at home by the cash bar. Jet apparently had decided to come, as had a few other guys from high school that Sokka had only known distantly. All perfectly reasonable people to have wandered in, no one shitty or emotionally scarring, so that was something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Sokka couldn't shake the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So it's the mouth, huh?" he asked, side-eyeing Zuko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko shot him a look, and Sokka couldn’t keep back his laughter, so Zuko somewhat subtly gave him the finger and finished his drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok," he said a moment later, eyes narrowed out at the dance floor, "why does it seem like there're suddenly a bunch more people here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Probably 'cause there are," Sokka said, draining his own drink too. "Small town thing, people just stopping into receptions to say 'hi' and drink. It's kinda weird, but it’s a way for more random friends, people you might not invite to the actual wedding to stop by. Or, you know, an excuse for weirdo townies to have cheap drinks and look for hookups. At least it’s typically just…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka trailed off, eyes landing on a few people who had just entered. Of course. Because he’d just been having a pretty nice time and feeling like he was doing a decent job navigating all of the weirdness, and the universe just </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>proving him wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ghosts of the past and the adults who deal with them (plus the inherent sexual tension of dancing at weddings)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What is it?” Zuko asked, following his gaze out toward the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka snapped his eyes away, grabbed his empty drink, and swallowed a piece of ice just to have something to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing,” he said immediately. “All good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had his voice suddenly risen an octave? Was he genuinely regressing through time and turning back into a scared high schooler? Because that was great. Start the morning with unintended cuddling, then move to awkward rejection, then crying with his sister, then happy wedding vibes, then having fun with his fake boyfriend again, and just end it all with a smackdown blast from the past. Why the fuck not?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, what’s going on?” Zuko said, voice lowering. “Is someone here? Did something happen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope!” Sokka said brightly, which sounded as fake as it possibly could. “What were we talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko leveled him with a look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, this is weird, even for you,” he said. “You gotta give me something here, bud.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Sokka said, watching the new attendees from the corner of his eyes, “did I ever tell you about being forced out of the closet in high school?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…” Zuko replied, rubbing at the edge of his scar, “I feel like there was something about 'being beat up in high school for liking boys' smashed into the middle of your crazy ramble when we first got into town?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep,” Sokka said, voice still a bit high, “and that wonderful human who outed and punched me and then made it his mission to humiliate me whenever possible is </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> in this room now chatting it up with some of his same little asshole cronies."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Where?" Zuko asked, and his voice had lowered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"By the door," Sokka replied. "Three guys, all in plaid and looking like fuckboys. Guy with the shorter hair is Hahn, the outer and puncher and humiliate-er."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko grunted. "I see him." The rumble in his voice had gotten more pronounced, but Sokka noticed it only distantly because he was having some sort of high school war flashback that made no sense for how far removed he was from it now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except that, at the moment, he wasn't far removed. He was right back in Pirta, right back with all these same people, and it was like nothing had actually changed at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are they here, and still all together?" Sokka said mostly to himself, rubbing his temples. "Do they seriously still all hang out? Does time just stand still for these people? Do they all put on their old letterman jackets, sit around in their driveways, and drink beers and reminisce about those good ol' high school days of making nerds and queer kids feel like shit?" Sokka scraped his nails along the side of his scalp. "Like, why the fuck would he even be here? I don’t think he even knew Aang and Katara </span>
  <em>
    <span>existed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” Zuko’s voice was surprisingly soft, and then his fingers were actually on Sokka’s jawline, making him jump. But Sokka still allowed Zuko to gently turn his face to look at him, and his eyes were dark in this light, all warm and sort of amber.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take a deep breath?” Sokka assumed, and Zuko smiled a little and let his hand drop from his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, yeah,” he said, “but more I was just gonna bring you back to the present.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because I'm spiraling. Like a crazy person," Sokka muttered. "God, what the hell is wrong with me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko patted his leg. "Oh buddy, you are nowhere near the levels of angst and spiraling I've done in my life."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka met his eyes, trying for regular adult reactions, but he must have still looked crazy or panicked or weird because Zuko found his hand and held it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just remember," Zuko said slowly, taking on a purposeful, soothing tone as his thumb rubbed over the back of Sokka's hand. "You’re not stuck anymore, and that guy--any of those guys, any of these people even," he gave a flippant wave with his free hand, "don’t have power over you anymore. Ok?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka swallowed, heart still pounding a bit like a frightened rabbit, but he nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When did you become a crisis counselor?" he asked, trying for a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I do deal with crises pretty regularly," Zuko offered wryly, tilting his head. "I'd better have learned how to stay calm and calm other people down too. Although it'd be easier if I could just medicate you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Still no sedatives on you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope, sorry. We'll have to do this the old fashion way, with, you know, words and stuff."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka smiled a little, looking down at their joined hands resting on Zuko's knee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also, I spent a lot of time in therapy learning these things for myself,” Zuko continued, giving a bit of a wince and rubbing at his eye again, “learning to refocus and remember that I’m not still a kid and I never have to be a kid again. It's weird to talk about, but eh, I guess we're there now, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka nodded, basically agreeing just so Zuko would keep talking in his low, rumbling voice and gently rubbing his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's weird," Zuko continued, "but for me, it was--and is, I guess--about learning that I don’t have to be scared and angry and lash out at everyone around me, because god, could I lash out at people," he ended with a crooked smile, and Sokka managed to return it. "But I don't have to because that fucked up time in my life is over and I survived. Same goes for you." He jiggled their linked hands for emphasis, expression trying so hard to be comforting, and Sokka felt it lodge somewhere under his sternum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He met Zuko's eyes. "Yeah?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," Zuko said. "You're an adult now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka snorted at that, and Zuko chuckled too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ok, well you're at least not the same kid getting stuck in dog kennels and falling in creeks."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fucking Toph," Sokka huffed, but Zuko just smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But really, you're not that scared closeted kid just like I'm not that--well, scared closeted kid, honestly," Zuko finished, forehead wrinkling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now we're what?" Sokka asked, cocking an eyebrow, although something was loosening across the tops of his shoulders. "Awkward, openly-bi adults?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That seems about right," Zuko admitted, and then shook his head. "Regardless, we’re on the other side of the bullshit, you and me, and no one can drag us back there." There was something fierce in his expression, especially as he added, with a hint of that cocky sort of smile he got sometimes, "And if they try, I'll personally punch them in the face. How about that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was so sincere, so earnest, and Sokka nodded again, deeply aware that Zuko was still holding his hand, was still staring at him from such a close distance, being all kind and vulnerable and patient with him in a way Sokka really wasn't used to. From anyone, he realized with a kind of start. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka managed a deep breath and sat back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe you </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> be a crisis counselor," he offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"God no," Zuko replied with a scoff. "You think I have this kind of patience for everyone, all the time? I'd start screaming and throwing things at people after about three hours--therapy can only do so much to quell the instinct." He shook his head. "Give me a car accident or an old guy with breathing problems any day."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're a weird dude, Zuko," Sokka said, unable to keep the fondness out of his voice. "But thank you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah well,” Zuko said, and then gave a jerky nod back toward the door, "fuck that guy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then they both settled back a bit more like normal again, although Zuko hadn't let go of Sokka's hand, which he'd dropped onto his lap. Sokka was acutely aware of those openly joined hands, even as he tried to continue watching the dance floor and not just keep tracking Hahn as he lingered by the bar. Apparently it was the more cheesy, slow-song portion of the evening, because more people were coupling off and holding each other close while the DJ played Journey and Brian Adams</span>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>Aang and Katara were in the middle of a cluster of other swaying couples: random family members, people Sokka had known in high school, people he only knew by association or had just met for the wedding. It was strange, that push and pull of past and present all commingling in this room, and it still made his skin itch a little. Pakku was talking to some great uncle by the head table. Hahn was drinking a beer and scanning the room. Zuko was holding his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Zuko was right: Sokka wasn't that confused, scared kid anymore, and he wasn't stuck in this town either. He glanced aside at Zuko, noticing the way the low light caught his face and glinted in the one eye Sokka could see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you wanna dance?” he heard himself ask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't totally unreasonable to ask just for the pretend dating thing. And Sokka might as well at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span> to dance with the prince before he had to turn back into a pumpkin, right? And Zuko could always say 'no' if it was too weird and Sokka would let it--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, ok,” Zuko replied, looking over at him with a slightly cautious smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Well. Great then,” Sokka said, unsure what to do now that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, Zuko just stood up as another slower song started to play and other people also coupled off. They were still holding hands. They continued holding hands as they walked toward the dance floor and through the people still sitting at tables. They actually looked like a couple, in the sight of everyone. There was a beautiful boy holding Sokka's hand and leading him to the dance floor, and he hadn't actually thought he'd get this far, and he could feel a sort of bi panic rising up inside him that was giving him similar head-swirlies to when he'd started tripping balls after drinking from a cactus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, so,” Zuko said as they stopped to face each other within the swirling lights cast by the DJ booth, “I don’t actually know how to dance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, me either,” Sokka replied, because what the hell was happening? It shouldn't be this dramatic, and yet he was still fixated on not knowing what to do other than stand there, holding Zuko's hand and staring at him a bit like a deer about to get shmucked on a road.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko, probably just because this was pretend and didn't mean anything to him (although that thought made Sokka feel pathetic), just shook his head and adjusted their joined hands. Then he placed his other one on Sokka's waist, stepping slightly closer to him. Sokka tensed at the contact but forced himself to do something normal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which for him meant attempting to make Zuko laugh by being an idiot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So middle school dance rules?" Sokka asked, resting his hand on Zuko's shoulder like he imagined he was supposed to. "Sway side to side and leave room for Jesus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Zuko did laugh, which made everything worth it, and Sokka took a step along with him, smiling back. They fell into an easy sway following the ballad-y Elton John song playing and the motion of the other dancing couples, even though Sokka's heart was loud in his chest at the proximity. They were dancing, only inches apart, to the point where Sokka was getting that warm scent from Zuko again and could make out the low gold tones in his eyes. He was steady and had a good sense of rhythm and kept smiling over at Sokka in a way that didn't feel warranted at all, because yeah, Sokka was head over heels gone on the stupid guy and couldn't make himself stop. Sokka smiled back anyway, because he still felt that thrumming energy and the oddly tense air in between them, and damn it, universe, just let him enjoy something for once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko's hand, intentionally or not, drifted further along Sokka's back, pulling him a little bit closer. Sokka let himself be pulled, struck by how easy it would be to close the space between them, be chest to chest to the point where Sokka could prop his head on Zuko's shoulder, could bury his face in his neck. He didn't, although he did allow himself to hold Zuko's hand a little more firmly in his own. He knew people could see them, were probably looking at them, because the rest of the dance floor was painfully heterosexual, but that all seemed far away for the time being. He and Zuko fit, somehow, considering how opposite they were, and there was just this man with his low lidded eyes and that careful expression, just the shoulder under Sokka's hand and the swell of the music and their slow, aligned steps and their paired bodies, and nothing else in the whole damn room mattered at that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka's eyes darted down to Zuko's mouth, unbidden, and he jerked them back up immediately. But Zuko just wet his lips, looking almost nervous, and slid just a little closer, so that if they breathed at the right moment, they brushed together in the narrowing space between them. Sokka let his hand drift up Zuo's shoulder, feeling the brush of the fabric, and moved toward his neck, toward his cheek. The song was ending now, and Sokka still had the head-swirlies, and Zuko was still right there, and the last few notes were humming and fading out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then “Cotton-Eyed Joe" was playing, jangling vocals and bango and everything. So that had to be the most severe and successful cock-block in the history of the world, and Sokka became immediately and painfully aware of how close they were and also how very close he'd gotten to kissing his very male boyfriend right in front of his entire family and small town. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His </span>
  <em>
    <span>fake</span>
  </em>
  <span> very male boyfriend. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fake.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fake boyfriend who just wanted to be friends, and Sokka had been about eight seconds away from sexually assaulting him in public.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It must have hit them at the same moment, or at least in Sokka's mind, when he pulled back and abruptly dropped his hands, Zuko did too. The sickening awkwardness was strong enough he could basically taste it, just exacerbated by people making their way back to the dance floor to flail around and do-si-do with each other, the music overly loud. Sokka wanted to kill either the DJ or himself, but he couldn't decide which at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh,” he said, “I think I’m gonna grab a drink." He looked at the dance floor and at Zuko, hovering there, and Sokka felt sick and guilty and terrible and weird, and he didn't know what to do, what to say, how to be. He made some sort of dumb finger-guns gesture between them. "I owe you one, right?" His voice squeaked as he pushed on, desperate for something to say. "That favor’s not gonna pay for itself, right? And I agreed to buy the drinks."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something flickered across Zuko's expression that Sokka could have sworn almost looked like hurt, because it had all landed wrong, hadn’t brought them back to their stupid bickering banter that he’d come to like so much. It hadn't explained or distracted from whatever that moment had been. Instead, it just felt weirder, felt like Sokka was single-handedly taking a pick-axe to the crater of discomfort between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko still hadn't said anything, still hadn't moved, and everything was shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, um, I, well... same thing as before? Sound good?” Sokka's voice was coming out equal parts strangled and panicked, and he couldn't seem to stop it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Zuko said finally, composure back again, even if his tone was a little strained. He still managed a slightly tense smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. “Yeah. I’ll meet you over there in a second.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Sokka didn't know what else to do as Zuko turned aside, so he turned away too, hating himself with every step he took toward the bar and away from Zuko.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok, so a couple things:</p>
<p>1. I didn't go into this story intending to just dunk on the Northern Water Tribe, but it worked out that way so oh well</p>
<p>2. I know it's common for Jet to be a villain or antagonist in Zukka stories, but I decided not to go that way with this one just because I don't see that character being the conventional high school sort of bully I needed. Weird and aggressive, sure, but just being an ass because someone's queer? Nah. So I went randomly snooping for canon characters that matched the sort of smarmy, privileged, self-aggrandizing energy I wanted and landed on Hahn, who only appeared for a hot second in the actual show. He makes a considerably larger appearance next chapter, but really, this is basically just an original character with a smooth veneer of named character on top. Hopefully it makes enough sense you all don't mind!</p>
<p>3. Apologies for the end of this chapter and that the boys are still idiots. But thank you all for reading and commenting and continuing to ride along with this fic! You all are so amazing, you have no idea!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some bullies don't ever grow up. Some angry teens never quite lose the anger. Some Sokkas get caught in the middle and aren’t totally mad about it.</p><p>Tw for homophobia and homophobic slurs.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Clearly I've got no chill, so here's another chapter right away :) Thank you all again so much for the comments and the yelling about how dumb they are and the continuing to read this! It gives me so much life.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Can I get, like, eight tequila shots please? And just inject them directly into my brain?" Sokka said, choking on his own voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bartender started at him from across the glasses-cluttered stretch of wood between them, not moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, one tequila shot? In a glass?" Sokka corrected. "And a Manhattan again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviously a bit confused, the bartender turned to make the drinks, although he did fill the tequila shot first and set it in front of him. Smart bartender. Sokka took it immediately, the burn sharp across his tongue, and then dropped the glass back on the wood and genuinely contemplated just hiding under the bar on the floor until everyone left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a fucking mess. This was all a fucking mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But… he should talk to Zuko, right? That was the mature thing to do. They just kept circling around and not talking and not knowing what the other was thinking and that was just, well, it was stupid, was that it was. Sokka liked him so much and everything was getting weird and he had to just buck up and make the words. He should just tell him the truth and get it over with and get officially rejected and then be able to move on somehow. So they could just be friends. So Sokka could work through these feelings and get beyond them. He rubbed a hand over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey there Sukk-a! Went full fag in the big city, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka flinched. Then he turned slowly around, because why not just add this on? Why fucking not? He already felt like shit; why not invite some homophobia and teenage trauma to the party?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What're you doing here, Hahn?" Sokka asked, already tired and already wishing he'd gone for hiding under the bar (or for offing himself, but that was probably a little melodramatic).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a party, isn't it?" Hahn said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One you weren't invited to," Sokka said flatly, "so maybe cool it on the slurs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hahn smacked his arm and laughed. "God, you could never take a joke, could you? It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>funny</span>
  </em>
  <span>." His face was pulled up in a syrupy smile. "Lighten up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yep, hilarious," Sokka said. "Excuse me." He turned back toward the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Hahn said, stepping closer to him. "Too good for your old friends now that you're off in the big city?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka dropped some crumpled cash on the bar and turned around again, drink in hand. "We were never friends. Don't suddenly start pretending now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god, Sukk-a," Hahn said, laughing again in that stupid, stomach-stabbing way. "Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously</span>
  </em>
  <span> still being a little bitch about some teasing and joking around in high school? And really," he said, shoving him a little, as if this was some inside joke between them, "it's not like you weren’t asking to be teased! Relax!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck's sake," Sokka groaned, taking a drink of Zuko's Manhattan because he needed it. "Are you done?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Hahn said in mock surrender, "I was just trying to do you a favor making sure all the other gays in school knew where to find a good time, right?" He laughed again, overly loud. "Remember that time after the homecoming game when--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka felt the way his muscles stiffened, that twist of mingled fear and anger, and cut over his words. "You really never grew up beyond high school, huh? Just the same shit recycled over and over."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hahn's expression shifted. "What's that supposed to mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just leave me alone," Sokka said, trying to step around him, but Hahn moved to block his way, effectively trapping him between the bar and his body. Hahn was close enough that Sokka could smell the alcohol on his breath and the sweat-smell on his clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few people nearby glanced toward them, but no one said anything or moved to do more than watch or stay out of the way. Sokka didn't expect any help from them or from anyone else, but he also wasn’t gonna just hang around and take it. He’d just leave. It wasn't worth it to stay, to deal with this again, not after all these years. He wasn't stuck here and he didn't have to put up with it like he was still a kid. He'd just grab Zuko and get them both out of here (god forbid </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko </span>
  </em>
  <span>be subjected to Hahn's bullshit), and he'd just see Katara and Aang tomorrow and explain why he’d left. Katara would understand. It would all be fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Move," Sokka said, voice quiet, looking past Hahn's shoulder in a vain hope that avoidance would get him out of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, what the fuck did you say to me?" Hahn said, getting even nearer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>move</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m leaving."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hahn put a hand against his chest. "Tell me what you said."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka's skin was prickling, his stomach tight, but god, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>twenty-five.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And at his own sister's wedding. And he was usually pretty happy about who he was as a person. He'd gotten through the bullshit of being a teenager and made something for himself and this--the town, the family, the judgement--he didn't need it anymore</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of all, he realized with a sort of pang, he was fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it. The fear. The shame. All of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Zuko could survive his fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>dad, </span>
  </em>
  <span>then Sokka could obviously survive some backwater trashbag like Hahn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said," Sokka said finally, glaring directly into his face. "That you're the same sad, pathetic prick you were in high school. You happy now? Get out of my way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Hahn said, face twisting with anger while trying to pretend he was still laughing along. "You think you're better than me, fag?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka didn't lower his gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know what? Fuck it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>bisexual</span>
  </em>
  <span>, asshole--it’s not a hard term to learn, even for someone like you. But also?" Sokka snapped. "I'll take being a fag over being some hick, inbred dickhole any day. Now I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>leaving </span>
  </em>
  <span>so--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hahn's face twitched, any hint of humor gone, and his hands balled into fists, including the one now in the front of Sokka’s shirt. "You think I'm gonna let some dirty dick-sucker talk down to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> like I'm--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand landed on Hahn's shoulder and pulled, forcing him to turn, and Sokka realized with a lurch that it was Zuko. Zuko with his body a line of coiled tension and his eyes narrowed and his face pulled into a snarl, made somehow more intimidating by the scar that made his left eye narrower anyway. There was no lingering trace of his diplomat-with-the-family or calm-EMT-in-a-crisis persona, and this was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> different emotion than his normal grumbly annoyance. This was just a piercing glare and the grit of his teeth and a shiver of rage looking about half a second from throwing punches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get the fuck away from him," he said, and Sokka had never heard that growl through his teeth before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a genuine note of fear, although for Hahn, not for himself. Compared to Hahn, Zuko was leaner and just a little taller and not a terribly physically imposing person, but right now, he basically looked like he could spit fire and Hahn was an ice cube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Hahn snapped, jerking away from Zuko's hand on his shoulder. "Don't touch me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then leave," Zuko said, teeth bared in something that was very much not a smile, "and I won't have to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka was pretty sure he'd frozen in place, unsure what he was looking at or what in god's name was happening right now. Had they all regressed in time: privileged bully Hahn, trapped closeted Sokka, pre-therapy, anger issues Zuko? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because if so… big oof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think you can threaten me?" Hahn said, poking Zuko in the chest and snapped Sokka back out of his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko's glare somehow got even darker, and his hands curled into fists. "I'll say it again. Leave him alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other people were definitely watching now, clustered around with their drinks and exchanging glances while pretending they weren't. Thankfully the bar was far enough from the main dance floor and the largest collection of guests that this extreme fraught display hadn't taken away from whatever Katara and Aang were doing. Sokka doubted anyone could even hear what was happening over the continued pound of the music. Still, Sokka had a vague memory of Zuko describing his young, angry self as a "terror" and wasn't sure that needed to be displayed here (as personally satisfying as that might be).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zuko," Sokka said quietly, raising his hand, "it's ok. Let's just go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko didn't take his eyes from Hahn's face as he said, "You're not going anywhere, Sokka. This piece of shit is the one who’s leaving."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hahn looked quickly between them before his face broke into a sickly sort of smile, and Sokka’s stomach dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww," Hahn said, tone dripping with mocking as he poked Zuko in the chest again before turning to stare down Sokka, "this the dick you're sucking? Found yourself some scar-faced fuck-buddy to--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you dare--" Sokka began, anger flaring as he took a step forward, but Zuko talked over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm giving you one more chance to leave, or you won't like how I make sure you do," Zuko said, and his hands were actually shaking a little, but Hahn just watched him with a sneer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should know that kind of disgusting shit isn't tolerated in this town," he said, bringing up his finger again. "We've got </span>
  <em>
    <span>values</span>
  </em>
  <span> here, and your faggot boyfr--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mid homophobia word vomit, he jabbed at Zuko again, but this time, Zuko grabbed hold of his wrist as he did. Before Hahn could even finish his sentence, Zuko had moved, stepping quickly aside and dragging Hahn's wrist with him, effectively wrenching his arm around and against his back and bending him forward. Zuko held him in place with the grip on his wrist and a hand against the shoulder blade, perfectly controlled, as Hahn made a noise a bit like a frightened sheep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka watched the split second in which this all happened, from Hahn’s prod to Zuko’s incredibly smooth maneuver, and had a moment where he genuinely wondered if he'd accidentally brought fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Batman</span>
  </em>
  <span> to his sister's wedding. But then he remembered. Martial arts as a teen to deal with his issues. Right. Who knew it'd be so useful now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you to leave," Zuko said, voice still a growl, "so now you're gonna apologize before I let you go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you think you're--" Hahn began, high and strangled, as he squirmed against Zuko’s grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko pulled back a little more on his wrist, furthering the twist on his shoulder and the forced bend at his waist, and Hahn made another near howl of pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka, just like everyone else lingering and watching, couldn't seem to move to offer anything. He just kept standing there, somewhat horrified but mostly just transfixed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Apologize," Zuko said again in that harsh growl, "or I'll snap your arm off your fucking body and laugh while you cry on the floor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine! I'm sorry, ok?" Hahn cried, twitching against Zuko's grip. "I'm sorry! Now let me go!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko did, shoving him forward as he released him. Luckily there was an open space between the bar and the remaining tables and the still full dance floor for Hahn to stumble into, and people moved quickly aside while continuing to stand there and pretending they weren’t watching. Hahn, once he righted himself, immediately whirled, clinging to his shoulder. He winced and glared and stammered at Zuko's stony expression and rigid posture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka finally moved, taking a step to Zuko's side. For physical or moral support? He wasn’t sure, but he knew that was where he wanted to be, and finally Zuko looked his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You ok?" he asked, expression softening a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, yeah, I'm--" Sokka began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You broke my shoulder!" Hahn yelled, glaring and bringing their attention back to him. "What the fuck? I'll sue you for this! I'll--I'll--" He rubbed his arm again. "You broke my shoulder!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko just scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not broken, you baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hahn glared at him, still wrapping his arms around himself and looking, for the first time Sokka could remember, truly at a loss for words. His eyes were wide, and he was oddly small as he hunched over holding his shoulder and getting red in the face. No one else was saying anything either, although there were definitely clusters of people still watching: a few of Sokka’s more distant relatives, other random townies, one very bewildered looking woman who Sokka was pretty sure worked at the hospital with Katara. Of course, none of them were going to miss the opportunity to take in what would probably be the best gossip Pirta had seen in months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn, why was it always Sokka and Zuko supplying the good gossip?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hahn's mouth opened and shut once. "Do you know who I am?" he finally barked at Zuko, who still hadn't moved. "Who my family is? Who the fuck do you think you are? </span>
  <em>
    <span>You broke my shoulder.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Sokka’s fucking boyfriend, and I literally couldn't care less who you are," Zuko snapped, "and it's not broken, dumbass." His eyes narrowed. "You'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>know if I'd let myself break your shoulder, because I'd be much happier right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said it so casually that Hahn’s expression actually twitched with fear for a moment, some of the color draining from his face. He rubbed his shoulder again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko finally rolled his eyes and sighed. “If it </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurts that damn bad, take some aspirin and put some ice on it and do some gentle stretching on the rotation of the joint in the morning. You’ll be fine. Stop milking it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka looked aside at him and wanted so badly to laugh because this was just… well, honestly, very on brand for Zuko and such a surreal, perfect moment, Sokka could hardly fathom it. If he could somehow frame this whole interaction and carry it around with him always, he absolutely would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko: collected, powerful, snappy badass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hahn: sad, stupid, defeated bully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka: confused, partially convinced this was a vivid hallucination, but happy as all hell regardless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hahn finally seemed to get his senses again, and clearly no one was coming to his aid or doing anything more than staring and whispering. Even his cronies were just watching from the fringes of the crowd, looking nervous. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Zuko talked over whatever he’d been about to say</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok, so can you leave now?" Zuko asked, sounding disinterested and annoyed. "Or do I need to not-break your other shoulder?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hahn seemed to consider Zuko for one more moment, some flex going through his jaw. But then he turned and stormed off without a word, shoving his way through the clusters of observers. At the same time, Gran Gran emerged from another side of the would-be crowd, looking between Hahn's retreating back and the still stock-straight Zuko with Sokka beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, goodness," she said, breaking the quiet. "It seems like there was quite the excitement over here, but it looks like it's been taken care of." She looked pointedly around at the silent observers. "So should we all get back to celebrating my lovely granddaughter and her new husband, or are we going to stand around and gawk a bit longer?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an authority cutting through her chipper tone that allowed no argument, and those still lingering exchanged a few chagrined looks and began to disperse. A few whispered and snuck glances back at Zuko as they went, but Gran Gran shot them her ‘what exactly do you think you’re doing?’ look, and most of them went silent too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko, though, seemed to come back to himself all at once, body abruptly uncoiling. He looked at Gran Gran and then finally over at Sokka, still standing beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god," Zuko said, a kind of panic flashing across his features, "I'm so sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he was fleeing too, winding through the crowd and heading toward the main doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko!” Sokka started, but he was already gone and shoving open the main doors and darting into the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka tried to process that reaction, stuck in place again, but he twitched when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked down to see Gran Gran watching him with a gentle smile, and he tried to get his mouth to work again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, thanks... for that," Sokka said, nodding distantly around them. "Did-- did it upset Katara and Aang?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gran Gran shooed those concerns away with a hand. "Not in the slightest. I don't think they're even aware."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka nodded, at least relieved with that, and looked back toward the door Zuko had gone through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gran Gran patted his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I like that one," she announced succinctly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka blinked at her kind, wrinkled, meaningful expression just once while his brain tried to catch up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, yeah," he said a bit distantly. "Yeah, me too." He swallowed. “Like, a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gran Gran patted his arm again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I think you'd better go get him, dear," she said, as if speaking to a dunce, and maybe Sokka deserved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He probably deserved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he went.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whoops, so the next chapter got long so it's being split into two shorter chapters now, making this 13 chapters, not 12.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Communication finally achieved in true Sokka and Zuko fashion: by doing a lot of yelling in semi-inappropriate places.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"There you are," Sokka said, allowing himself a smile at finding Zuko, finally, out under the stars again.</p><p>Sokka had wandered the whole of the community center, snooping into hallways and back rooms and wherever he thought Zuko might have darted off to hide (succeeding only in finding kids playing hide and seek and one couple going at it in a broom closet), before he'd finally given up and ventured outside. And now here was Zuko, around the corner from the main double doors in a strip of grass between the building and the parking lot. The space was mostly in darkness except for the rectangles of light from the windows, and Zuko was between those, barely visible, his head back again as he looked up. Still, he didn't move or respond when Sokka came near.</p><p>"Rekindling your romance with the stars?" Sokka asked, trying for lightness even with his heart in his throat. </p><p>Zuko still didn't look at him or respond, but Sokka kept approaching anyway, dipping in and out of the columns of light. He stopped a few feet from Zuko, like he was scared of spooking an easily-startled animal, and then just watched him and shifted awkwardly on his feet.</p><p>"Are you ok?" Sokka asked more softly this time.</p><p>He thought he saw Zuko swallow, and finally he turned his head to look at Sokka, his eyes just barely glinting in the dark, and his expression was hard to make out.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he said.</p><p>Sokka felt his eyebrows pull together. "For what?" he asked.</p><p>He was having strange flashbacks to the morning: that same apology, that same tone of voice, that same bizarre nervousness radiating off of Zuko, and it was making Sokka a little nauseous.</p><p>"For all of that," Zuko said, gesturing toward the wall of the community building, or maybe toward the windows, although they just looked into an empty hallway, but whatever he was motioning toward, it was clearly meant to be all encompassing. </p><p>“All what?” Sokka asked, because damn it, everything was going to be <em>clear</em> this time.</p><p>"For making a scene and probably embarrassing you in front of everyone,” Zuko gritted out. “And at your sister's wedding!" He pressed a fist to his forehead. "Where I'm just some random stranger who now started a fight at the reception."</p><p>Sokka stared at him, trying to process.</p><p>"Just to clarify," he said carefully, "you're apologizing for <em> protecting me </em>?"</p><p>"You didn't need protecting," Zuko said with a wave of his hand. "I caught the end, and you were obviously fine.”</p><p>“Not sure about that,” Sokka admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, but Zuko just shook his head.</p><p>“I just got so <em> angry </em> ,” he said, a bit of that growl returning. “Like, seeing red, blood boiling, ready to choke a bitch <em> angry </em>. Just hearing the way he was talking--him saying that stuff to you--"</p><p>"Yeah, he was in rare form tonight."</p><p>"--I just sort of forgot about all the breathing exercises and visualizations I worked on for so long to, you know, not get angry like I used to." Zuko met his eyes for a moment before they turned away again. "I don’t… wanna be like that anymore, and I'm sorry."</p><p>"Well I'm not!" Sokka announced, and Zuko's eyes snapped to him again. "I'm grateful. I'm impressed. I'm relieved. I'm fucking <em> thrilled </em>." He wet his lips, heart beating fast since Zuko was still watching him, looking surprised. "Do you want more adjectives, because if you give me a second, I can come up with them."</p><p>Zuko shook his head. "You're just being nice."</p><p>"I'm really, definitely, not."</p><p>"I got in a fight with some asshole like I was sixteen again!" Zuko exclaimed. "At a wedding! A wedding for someone I didn't even know before this weekend!"</p><p>"Ok, I need to address this whole 'fight' idea," Sokka said, "because what <em> I </em> saw was you very efficiently making a drunk douchebag who was definitely going to keep being a problem stop being a problem. It's not like you just started brawling with him out of nowhere!" </p><p>Zuko was still watching his face, looking skeptical and nervous and dodgy, and Sokka wasn’t sure how to correctly articulate that Zuko <em> really </em> didn’t need to be any of those things right now.</p><p>"Look, I never met sixteen-year-old Zuko--" Sokka began.</p><p>"Thank god," Zuko put in.</p><p>"--but I'm guessing from your references that he wouldn't have been <em> quite </em> so restrained about dealing with Hahn as you just were?"</p><p>Zuko raised an eyebrow, looked aside, and then looked back. </p><p>"Yeah, not so much,” he admitted and then scratched the back of his head. "There at least would have been a hell of a lot more yelling. Probably punching. Maybe tackling."</p><p>"So see?" Sokka said with what he hoped was a winning smile. "You got justifiably angry, but you’re clearly not that version of you any more. So it’s all good.”</p><p>"Still!" Zuko said desperately, waving back toward the community building. "What about Katara and Aang?"</p><p>"Gran Gran said they didn't even know," Sokka replied, gesturing off behind him, "and I got the feeling she'll put the fear of god into anyone who tries to pop their happy bubble by telling them."</p><p>Zuko's lips pressed together but he finally nodded.</p><p>"So can I thank you now?" Sokka asked, taking a small step closer. "And just gush like a crazy fanboy about how amazing that was, specifically the whole arm twist thing?"</p><p>Zuko shot him a look. "Aikido," he replied, with a bit of a shrug.</p><p>"Gesundheit?"</p><p>Zuko snorted. "It's the martial art. Basic wrist lock."</p><p>"Can you teach me? I'd also like to be an amazing ninja master."</p><p>Zuko shot him another smile, looking a little more like himself, but it slid away again after a moment, his expression slipping back into something more wary and regretful again.</p><p>"Really," Sokka said, twisting his hands together, because there was a lot he wanted to say--needed to say, but his stomach was in knots, and he wanted to do it right, get it all out there correctly. He took a breath and continued, "I'm… really grateful for what you did back there, honestly, and I'm not really sure what I did to deserve you being such an amazing friend to me, but I--"</p><p>Zuko stiffened in front of him, like a visible twitch of all of his nerves locking down again, which Sokka felt like a punch to the gut.</p><p>"What?" he asked. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing," Zuko responded too quickly.</p><p>"No, something's wrong," Sokka said. "I said something wrong."</p><p>"No you didn't."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Really, it's nothing."</p><p>"Zuko, you can just talk to me!"</p><p>"Just leave it, Sokka."</p><p>He could. He could pretend it was nothing and not talk about it and try to make some dumb joke and see what happened. But... he didn’t want to anymore.</p><p>Sokka crossed his arms and dug in his heels, calling on whatever stubbornness he had brewing inside him. "I <em> know </em> something's wrong, and I know it has to do with me, which sucks, so I wish you'd just be honest with me so we could--"</p><p>"I don't wanna be just your friend!" Zuko nearly shouted, spinning to face Sokka directly, and the burst of intensity actually made Sokka take a quick step back. "I want to be so much more than your friend," he continued in the same rush, "and it's fucking <em> killing </em> me because you don't feel the same way!"</p><p>Sokka felt a bit like someone had simultaneously slapped him across the face and punched him in the gut, which was a bizarre sensation that had effectively taken all the air out of him and made his head spin.</p><p>"Which is fine, obviously," Zuko went on in a more controlled voice, covering his face and then dropping his hands and looking away. "I get it. I'm…" he gestured to himself, "and you're, god damn it, you're <em> you </em>…" He gestured over at Sokka, as if that explained anything at all, and shook his head. "I still want to be your friend regardless--I really like hanging out with you, Sokka, in whatever way--it's just that after this morning, I thought maybe we were on the same page, but clearly--"</p><p>"This morning," Sokka finally managed to echo, and Zuko met his eyes again.</p><p>Oh god, he looked like such an abandoned baby puppy in the rain that Sokka could hardly think about anything but that face.</p><p>"Yeah, but then all today," Zuko said carefully, looking away, "you made it clear you didn't feel that way about me, so I'm just… I'm just trying to work through it." </p><p>Something pleading entered his expression when he looked back up, some strange fear of being rebuffed, like <em> Sokka </em> of all people was about to push him away. </p><p>"I'm sorry if that makes you feel weird or uncomfortable, me… feeling that way about you. But if you can just give me a little time…" Zuko swallowed. "I'll get over it. I don't wanna lose your friendship because I realized you being in my life--as just a friend, or even as just a neighbor if that's easier for you," his eyes met Sokka's again, so goddamn raw with feeling Sokka felt pinned in place, "just you being in my life at all means a whole hell of a lot to me."</p><p>Zuko finally broke off, face still shrouded in shadow and so fragile it hardly looked real.</p><p>Sokka should be saying something now, not just standing there with spinning cursor brain again. He had to do something. That’s what you did when someone declared something like that. You formed words. You asked clarifying questions. You explained yourself. You did <em> something </em> . But there were so many, many, <em> many </em> things to say, and Sokka couldn't get any of them to actually form in his mouth.</p><p>"You like me? Like, like-me like-me?” is what he finally managed, smile breaking across his face even as he had the vague realization that what he’d just uttered was about eighty percent nonsense.</p><p>Zuko's face closed off. "Look, you can mock me about a lot of stuff, but that seems pretty cruel for you--"</p><p>"No! God no!" Sokka exclaimed, waving his hands and taking a step closer. "I just--I can't believe you think <em> I </em> don't like <em> you </em> when I've been a whole-ass, heart-eyed, pining <em> mess </em> over you this entire weekend and I thought <em> you </em> weren't into <em> me </em>!"</p><p>Zuko looked back at him, a number of emotions working across his face in quick succession.</p><p>"<em> What </em> ?" he finally demanded. "How did you <em> possibly </em> think that?"</p><p>Sokka threw up his hands. "This morning!"</p><p>"What about it?"</p><p>"You got all weird about the cuddling!" Sokka said, a bit desperate now that the words were actually making it to his mouth and out into the open air. "And you said you liked how things were before and got all freaked out about emotions, so I thought that meant you liked how it was before this weekend! So before the fake dating and flirting and--"</p><p>"Before the awkward conversations!" Zuko interrupted with a similar frantic energy. "Before you knew about the weird trauma and shit and maybe thought of me differently, like I'm some damaged baby duckling you'd have to coddle and tiptoe around, because I don't want to be <em> pitied </em> and I just--I thought--" He clenched his jaw.</p><p>Sokka’s eyebrows rose. “Really? Baby duckling? You thought <em> that </em>was where my brain went?"</p><p>Zuko huffed dramatically. “Shut up. I just didn’t want all the late night confessions to mess up what we had going. But what we had going <em> during </em> the weekend! I thought I made that clear! I--damn it, Sokka," he said with a desperate sort of thrash of his hand, "I <em> wanted </em> the flirting and talking and holding hands and everything to <em> continue, </em> and yeah, I did get a little freaked out by the cuddling because, really, I don't do that normally." He scraped his hands into his hair. "But mostly I was scared you wouldn’t wanna deal with all the family damage and baggage, and then <em> you </em> said you liked how things were too and-and--" he was looking increasingly flustered, "and I was being so stupid and obvious today about trying to show you I liked you and you still kept--"</p><p>"Hold up!" Sokka said, shaking a hand between them, distantly aware that they were both yelling again. "You were being <em> obvious </em>?"</p><p>"<em> Yes! </em>" Zuko snapped. "How was I not?"</p><p>Sokka gaped at him again. "What… what were you doing that was so obvious?"</p><p>Zuko's eyes narrowed. "Seriously?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Ok, well how about the hand holding?" Zuko offered, looking surly.</p><p>"That could have just been for appearances!" Sokka replied sharply, gesturing around himself. “Fake dating! Remember?”</p><p>He was getting distinct balcony flashbacks, but this time with a heightened thrill going across his skin and through his gut. But even that thrill, that re-inflating hope balloon, clearly wasn't stopping him from continuing to explain via shouting. </p><p>And whatever Zuko was feeling, he was clearly still gonna yell and huff and eye roll his way through this shared moment of enlightenment.</p><p>"Come on,” Zuko grumbled and eyerolled (point Sokka), “what about the whole trying to be comforting and supportive?" </p><p>Sokka sputtered. "You could have--you could have just been being nice! Because I was freaking out! Because maybe you thought <em> I </em>was a pathetic baby duckling!"</p><p>"I <em> told </em> you I didn't do that for other people!" Zuko argued, tossing his arms out to either side.</p><p>"What? <em> When? </em>"</p><p>“You know me!” Zuko insisted. “I’m a grumpy asshole! You think I’m that nice to other people? It's just <em> you </em> that makes me all mushy and vulnerable and stupid!"</p><p>“How could I know that?” Sokka replied, spreading his hands, even as his chest processed <em> that </em> statement. “You’re nice to me--your version of nice to me, and I just assumed that was <em> you </em> , just you as a person. How was I supposed to know it was specific to <em> me </em>?”</p><p>“You--you--” Zuko said, glaring, and then abruptly fell silent and stared up at the sky again, muttering to himself.</p><p>They stood a moment longer in the quiet, broken up only by the occasional distant sounds of the wedding or cars going by on the street, both quite obviously bewildered.</p><p>"Well, then, what about when I literally <em> told </em> you that I liked you!" Zuko challenged, looking back at him and glaring again.</p><p>"That--that could have been just as a friend!" Sokka exclaimed, trying desperately to explain himself now that it was seeming more and more like he’d just forgotten to pack every functioning brain cell he’d ever owned when he went on this trip.</p><p>"Ok, but the dancing!" Zuko finally said, like he was offering the closing bit of definitive evidence in a speech. "How was <em> that </em> not obvious?”</p><p>“I…” Sokka began, but there really were no words to explain what he’d assumed, how much he’d convinced himself that Zuko didn’t want him that way.</p><p>“And how was you basically running away afterwards <em> not </em>a sign that you weren't into me?" Zuko concluded sharply.</p><p>Sokka's brain was going too fast again, replaying that moment: the way they'd been nearly pressed together, Zuko's face, the part of his lips, the movement of his hand along Sokka's back, the way they'd almost--</p><p><em> Oh my god </em>. It hadn't all been in his head. He hadn't just imagined it. He hadn't been reading it wrong.</p><p>Zuko <em> liked </em>him.</p><p>He was gonna throw up. He was gonna explode, and there would just be a bunch of fireworks and sparklers spelling out "holy shit he likes me!" in rainbow letters where his body had been. It was all ridiculous, and he was mind-meltingly ecstatic and also apparently <em> still </em>not saying or doing anything.</p><p>Zuko was watching him, looking a bit defensive as he lingered in the dark and waited for Sokka to get back from his mental expedition.</p><p>"I don't know how exactly I could have made it more obvious," Zuko finished, a bit stiffly, and crossed his arms again.</p><p>Sokka's brain finally assembled all the puzzle pieces and everything clicked into place. For once, he didn’t hesitate or second guess himself.</p><p>He crossed the few feet between them in two quick strides, caught Zuko's face with his hand, and pulled their lips together.</p><p>Zuko was tense for the briefest moment, and Sokka almost drew back, afraid he'd somehow missed the mark <em> again </em> , but then Zuko's hands were up in his hair, tugging him back in. He curved his body into Sokka's and parted his gorgeous lips just a little, and there, there went the fireworks, although they thankfully stayed under Sokka's skin. Zuko tasted a bit like wine still, and he smelled like he had that morning, and he was the best version of soft and solid possible, and he was fucking <em> real </em>somehow. Sokka looped his other arm around Zuko's back, dragging him in even tighter, and kissed him again, everything boiled down to this one moment and the feel of Zuko's mouth, because of course stupid Zuko was good at this too, kissing like he knew exactly what Sokka would like.</p><p>It would be unfair except that Sokka was reaping the benefits.</p><p>He did draw back after a moment to look across at Zuko again, letting his arms relax and feeling his heart thundering away in his chest. Zuko was watching him, wind catching in his hair, and he was so pretty Sokka wished he could also frame and carry around this moment too.</p><p>A little breathless, Sokka muttered, "<em> That </em> would be obvious.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There is now fanart for this chapter courtesy of the amazing guiltyportfolio on Tumblr!! Check it out!</p><p>  <a href="https://guiltyportfolio.tumblr.com/post/633985512691187712/ive-just-read-the-new-chapter-of-the-wedding-by">The Wedding Chapter 11 Fanart</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Communication finally achieved Part 2: more arguing, some negotiating, being honest, and realizing they definitely want the same things moving forward.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko sighed, still mostly in darkness except that Sokka was close enough now to make out the details of his face: the lines around his eyes, the brush of his lashes, the bow of his lips. And he wasn’t stepping back or running away, which… thank god Sokka hadn’t managed to fuck it up again. </p><p>"Well, if the damn DJ hadn't ruined the mood <em> completely </em> while we were dancing and <em> you </em> hadn't run off like a scared bunny,” Zuko said, tonguing his lower lip, “I would have done that earlier!"</p><p>"Yeah?" Sokka said, smile growing again as he ignored the whole 'scared bunny' comment. "Right there in front of everyone?"</p><p>Zuko didn't drop his eyes. "Hell yeah, I would have. Or I would have <em> actually </em>punched someone out of pure sexual frustration." He moved the hand he still had on Sokka’s shoulder to gesture vaguely around Sokka’s face and torso. “Look at you.”</p><p>Sokka laughed at that. “Well, I somehow assumed you were immune to my charms.”</p><p>“Apparently not,” Zuko said, now bringing his hand to Sokka’s face and cupping his cheek.</p><p>Every so often, someone would open the door around the corner from them and there would be a sliver of wedding reception music that reached them, or the brief swell of happy voices and cheering. Presumably they were doing the bouquet toss or something else Sokka told himself he was ok to skip for the sake of Hot Downstairs Neighbor/Fake Boyfriend actually talking to him and being touchably close. Sokka tipped his face to press a kiss to the side of Zuko's hand, eyes not leaving his.</p><p>"Are we both stupid?” Sokka asked, smiling.</p><p>“I mean, probably,” Zuko admitted, and then he caught Sokka’s jaw and kissed him once more, something more focused and more lingering in this one.</p><p>Sokka sighed into it. At least they were together in the lack of brain cells.</p><p>Zuko drew back a moment later with his own contented sort of sigh, which definitely did something to Sokka’s gut.</p><p>"Stupid or not, I’m glad we got here," Zuko admitted, meeting his eyes again, "because god, I'm really into you, Sokka, and I know I might be too difficult or damaged or whatever for someone like you--"</p><p>Sokka smiled. "No fucking way."</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Obviously.”</p><p>“Oh no, not ‘obviously’, scared little bunny,” Zuko snarked, narrowing his eyes. “You’ve been a moving target all weekend, and I kept trying to read if you actually felt like that about me but the vibe kept changing and--”</p><p>“In case it hasn't been one hundred percent clear yet, I really like you, and I've been super into you all weekend,” Sokka stated, and then cocked his head. “Longer than that, actually. A while now. Probably.”</p><p>“See?” Zuko demanded. “You don’t even know, so how was I supposed to?”</p><p>“You’re the one who’s a doctor!”</p><p>“Still not a doctor,” Zuko replied, “and also, how’s that matter?”</p><p>“Well, you’re supposed to be smart, aren’t you?” Sokka asked, poking him on the tip of the nose, and Zuko scowled at him again.</p><p>“I’m <em> very </em> smart,” he said. “Just… not where you’re involved, apparently.”</p><p>“That checks out,” Sokka said, booping his nose again and grinning at the surprised and disgruntled face Zuko made. </p><p>How did he oscillate so rapidly between sexy and adorable? What skills this man had. </p><p>“You make me fucking dumb too, so I guess it’s fine. Big himbo energy all around. But to circle back,” Sokka swept his finger around in the air between them before Zuko could start protesting his use of the term 'himbo', “you’re not too damaged, or too difficult.” He returned his hands to Zuko's shoulders and the back of his neck. “Not for me.”</p><p>“Good,” Zuko murmured, flushing a little.</p><p>“And you…” Sokka said, some of the self-consciousness and insecurity bleeding up through him again, “you’re not turned off by all the bullshit I’m bringing to the table?”</p><p>“Like the gummy worms and finger guns?” Zuko asked, smirking.</p><p>Sokka shot him a look. “I was thinking more the big judgmental family, and losing my mom as a kid, and that I’ve probably got undiagnosed ADHD so I'm impulsive and also overthinking all the time, <em> and </em> the whole being bad at talking about my feelings, and…” He bit at the inside of his cheek. “It's a lot to deal with. Maybe too much. For you."</p><p>Sokka hated admitting all of it, those jagged edges he attempted to distract from with noise and humor, but he had to now. He knew that. Cards on the table. It was only fair, even if it made something clench in his throat, the worry that it--that <em> he </em> would be too much. He always seemed to be for people--too loud, too chaotic, too messy--and what if listing it, laying it all out there, made Zuko realize it too? He didn't want to pop the hope balloon, that weird, fragile joy that seemed to be sizzling between the layers of his skin, but what if Zuko had enough of his own stuff already? Would if flirting at weddings and making out was all fun and games but <em> actually </em>getting into something like this was just another version of Sokka being too much?</p><p>The smile that slid across Zuko's face was gentle, full of understanding, and Sokka's heart thudded behind his ribs.</p><p>“It's not too much,” Zuko said softly. "Whatever stuff you think you bring to the table. I can handle it."</p><p>Sokka tried to make his mouth work again. "Yeah?" he asked finally.</p><p>"Yeah," Zuko said, rubbing a hand down his shoulder. “We’ll just keep track of each other, and… be better at talking?”</p><p>Sokka chuckled a little. “Said with earth-shaking confidence.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Zuko grumbled back. “I’m not good at this either, but for you, I wanna give it a shot, ok?”</p><p>“Because you like-me like-me,” Sokka supplied, smile growing large again, a weird blend of disbelief and exhilaration rioting inside him.</p><p>Zuko huffed at him. “Yes, idiot, I like-you like-you, sometimes in spite of your personality--”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“--but you make up for it by being hot,” Zuko continued, raising an eyebrow, “because <em> yes </em>, it is the hair, and the eyes, and the shoulders, and the mouth, you smug dick.”</p><p>Sokka couldn't help the laugh that came out of him, or the way he moved his hands to cup Zuko's face and hold him there where he could fully appreciate him: the way the shadows lay across his face, the glimmer in his eyes, the fact that he was having this conversation at all. Sokka rubbed his thumbs along Zuko’s cheeks and jawline, the smooth skin and faint rasp of stubble. One thumb brushed along the lower edge of the scar, accidentally and barely, but still Zuko flinched, just the tiniest bit. Sokka stopped immediately, a shift happening in the air between them, any teasing and humor dropped.</p><p>"Sorry,” Sokka said quietly, not touching him further. “I’m sure you don’t want…” He moved his hand a little lower so it was nearer Zuko's neck and not in reach of the scar. “I won’t touch it.”</p><p>Something hard and nervous melted in Zuko's expression, and he reached up to cover Sokka’s right hand and bring it back to his face.</p><p>"It's ok if it's you," he whispered, watching him.</p><p>Sokka didn’t know what to say to that, how to even properly process what Zuko was offering. So he, ever so gently, traced along the bottom edge of the scar with his thumb, feeling the uneven ridge of the skin, the visible, painful memory of it. Zuko was holding very still as he did so, possibly not breathing. His eyes hadn't moved from Sokka's face, as if he was still waiting for the touch to turn painful or for Sokka to jerk away, which made Sokka’s chest ache. With one quick, verifying glance at Zuko’s eyes to confirm this wasn’t a step too far, Sokka bent his head and pressed a feather-light kiss to his scarred cheek. It was rough and strangely glossy, but no less warm and no less an accepted part of Zuko’s still very attractive face, and very attractive person. The other man's eyes slid shut as he finally exhaled, and so Sokka risked laying a kiss just above his left eye as well.</p><p>“Also, I’m lying about the personality thing,” Zuko added in a low voice while Sokka's lips lingered against his skin. Sokka pulled back to rest their foreheads together, watching him, but Zuko didn't open his eyes as he said, “Because I actually like that a lot too, because you’re just so <em> kind, </em>and understanding, and good under all the fun and jokes, and god Sokka, I wanna be in your life however you’ll let me."</p><p>Zuko opened his eyes again, soft and hesitant and waiting, and Sokka couldn't hold back another heart-wrenchingly honest smile. </p><p>Look at them, actually <em> talking </em>. Saying the things. Being (marginally) mature, romantically-inclined adults about all this. </p><p>"I <em> really </em> like you, and you can be in my life in every way you want," Sokka muttered, truthful and aching, and then his mouth just kept going against his will, "even if you pretend you're a grumpy asshole when deep down you're so totally not, you mushy liar, and even if apparently we're a two-for-one idiot special when we're together."</p><p>Oh look, and Sokka had ruined it. Dumped firmly right back into "disaster bi" territory.</p><p>But Zuko just gave a grunt of laughter and brushed a loose strand of Sokka's hair back from his face, shaking his head a little. But in a way that was affectionate. Indulgent even. And god, Sokka could be looked at that way <em> forever </em> if Zuko wanted.</p><p>"I'm glad you want me around," Sokka added, knowing his face was probably gonna start hurting from just smiling so much, but he didn't care, "because, Zuko, my dude, I really wanna date you--take you out to somewhere nice and walk you to your front door and then kiss you goodnight, date you."</p><p>“Did you seriously go with ‘my dude’ right now?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“That’s the part of that you’re focusing on?” Sokka protested.</p><p>“Well, is that <em> really </em> the vibe you're going for?” Zuko said, eyebrow furrowing, and Sokka let out a dramatic sigh.</p><p>“Fine." Sokka made his eyes as low-lidded and sensual as he could manage and tried to speak in a kind of sexy rumble. "Zuko. Sweetheart. Babydoll. Darling. Sugarplum--”</p><p>“I will leave right now.”</p><p>“--I really wanna date you," Sokka pushed on, returning to his regular voice and unperturbed by Zuko’s empty threats, "like restaurants, chocolates, bottles of champagne, making out against your front door--date you,” Sokka finished.</p><p>“God you're ridiculous,” Zuko replied, reaching up to flick at Sokka's forehead, which just made him laugh, “but I guess it works out, because I <em> also </em>really wanna date you--like straight up pick you up at your door with flowers, hold your hand in public, go share a milkshake like it's the goddamn 1950s, date you."</p><p>"We're two bi dudes of color and you're going 1950s?" Sokka teased, and Zuko gave a crooked sort of smile.</p><p>"You know what I mean," he said, but then a flash of vulnerability went across his expression again. "I want to be with you, Sokka, if you want that too."</p><p>"I--yes, absolutely. I wanna call you my boyfriend for real from now on," Sokka said, feeling more bold in this escalation because Zuko was still in his arms and saying these things and wanting him back, and god, if he saw Hahn again he'd thank the stupid yeehaw town homophobe for helping to create one very queer relationship.</p><p>"Yeah?" Zuko asked, smiling. "Straight to boyfriend?"</p><p>"Yeah," Sokka replied, "as long as you're cool with that. But if that's too fast or exclusive for you--"</p><p>"What, you think I've got a bunch of people on retainer to date me?"</p><p>"Have you <em> seen </em> you?"</p><p>Zuko just laughed, and it was still the best noise in the world.</p><p>"I'd very much like to be your boyfriend," he said, "nothing fake about it."</p><p>"Good," Sokka said, "me too."</p><p>"Good," Zuko repeated, "because I've seriously wanted to kiss you like six times already this weekend, and it killed me that I couldn't because the relationship wasn't real."</p><p>"Only six times?' Sokka pressed, but Zuko just scoffed at him and pulled his face in to kiss him again.</p><p>Sokka let himself sink into it, but far too soon (and just when Sokka was about ready to start adding some tongue and <em> really </em> see where this could go), Zuko was pulling back again and looking at him. He tapped their foreheads together, corner of his lips lifted in an oddly attractive, if mischievous, expression.</p><p>“One more thing,” he said.</p><p>Sokka raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“What about my flip flops?” Zuko asked in a low voice, still smirking.</p><p>Sokka sighed, as emphatically as he could while still being pressed against the other man and making no effort at all to move away. “Seriously? <em> That’s </em> your last concern? God, you’re the worst.”</p><p>“Sure I am,” Zuko replied, the self-satisfied bastard, but then his lips had moved to press against Sokka’s jawline and under his ear and down to his neck.</p><p>Sokka’s resentment dissolved, his whole body tingling. Who knew Zuko was so persuasive when he just shut up and did things like this with his mouth instead? Sokka shivered, burying his hands in Zuko’s hair. Damn, Zuko could have won so many arguments far earlier in their relationship if he’d gone about it like <em> this </em>. He could probably have asked Sokka to murder someone and then kissed him on the underside of his jaw and Sokka would have just asked what kind of knife he wanted him to use.</p><p>“Fine,” Sokka muttered. “Keep the damn flip flops.”</p><p>Zuko hummed, smiling a little, which Sokka felt like a rumble through his chest and also through the brush of those lips against his skin.</p><p>“But you’re gonna accept that my road trip snacks aren’t abominations,” Sokka added, scratching his nails against the other man’s scalp.</p><p>Zuko drew back and scowled, but pretty mildly for him, and actually leaned into the fingers massaging into his hair. Just to seal the deal, Sokka moved in and pressed his own heated kiss to the side of his throat, savoring the warm taste of skin and the way he felt Zuko shudder under his touch. Let him argue with <em> that </em>.</p><p>“Fine,” Zuko muttered, although it was more of a purr than anything angry, “keep your damn high fructose corn syrup.”</p><p>Sokka smiled and raised his head again, looking at Zuko in the near darkness. His eyes were bright and warm and truthful, and Sokka could almost swear they were scattered with the same stars thrown across the night sky. Sokka wasn’t sure who moved first or if they somehow moved together, but then, with all the truly important things resolved and no more need for conversation, they were kissing again. </p><p>Actually, they were straight up making out next to the community center like they were awkward, horny teenagers (and the tongue was definitely well received, as was Zuko's hand wrapping tight around Sokka's tie and keeping him pulled close), although Sokka did have the vague awareness that literally anyone could turn the corner and see them, which… was awkward. But also, fuck it. </p><p>Because Sokka wasn’t stopping now that he could, not after all the times he’d wanted to kiss Zuko in the past but couldn’t. Like that first day on the balcony when he’d realized Barbie McBoomer was a hot guy. Or their first movie night when Zuko had chosen <em> The Princess Bride </em>. Also when he’d patiently answered all of Sokka’s dumb medical question when he’d been convinced he’d been bitten by a deadly spider. Or the first time Zuko let Boomerang climb up in his lap and lick his face. And during their car singalong. And last night when Zuko had been looking up at the stars. And later that same night after he’d told him about his past. Plus this morning when they’d been cuddled. And when he’d hugged Sokka while he was still halfway crying. And when they’d been dancing. And immediately after he got rid of Hahn. And the moment he saw him alone outside, as if he’d been waiting, as if they’d just been circling each other until the stars actually aligned. </p><p>Probably many more times than that, way too many honestly, and Sokka knew he was being a romantic sap, but he really hoped they’d have time to make up for any other moments he’d missed.</p><p>If Zuko’s hands moving up to hold his face and his continued kisses were any indication, he felt the same way.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks again SO MUCH to everyone who's been reading and commenting on this story, and I really hope you're continuing to enjoy it! A few people asked about if I'd be continuing this series and the answer is yes, totally. I've already written a few more things about the development of their relationship which I'm gonna keep tweaking and then will start posting once this story is done and I feel good about them. So if you want more of my Midwest, Disaster Bi Zukka, stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Epilogue: one fluffy, cuddly bit of resolution because they deserve it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sokka woke up to his phone loudly buzzing on the nightstand and shifted only enough to reach out and grab it, barely opening his eyes against the light in the hotel room. He wasn’t going to disturb his boyfriend (his brain hadn’t stopped gleefully chanting that word since the night before), who was being an impressively snuggly big spoon at the moment. His face was tucked into the back of Sokka’s neck, breathing softly, and his arm was locked around his waist, the rest of him pressed into Sokka’s back as much as physically possible. And this time, Sokka imagined, he wouldn’t be upset to be caught cuddling in his sleep and wake up squished up against Sokka. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nevermind that they were both also shirtless. And possibly sporting hickies like they were dumb teens again. And that Sokka was pretty sure he could still taste Zuko in his mouth, which he wasn't mad about. And that, more importantly, he also felt like some sort of achy weight on his shoulders had finally gone away and been replaced by an idiotic giddiness he wasn't sure he could ever explain to anyone without sounding like he was high.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka adjusted just enough to open his phone and check his alarm (they still had about twenty-five minutes before it'd actually go off) and then flipped to the text that had just come through from Katara. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara: </span>
  <em>
    <span>You're still coming to brunch this morning right? Gran Gran told me what happened with Hahn… You ok?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka grinned to himself, considering how exactly to play this. At his back, Zuko shifted a little, burying his face further into Sokka’s neck and squeezing his bare ribs, somehow locking them even closer together, which didn’t entirely seem possible. God, he was warm and surprisingly strong and ridiculously clingy while he was asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka was never gonna get to hog the bed or sleep cold again, not if Zuko was there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eh, worth it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka: </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh I’m amazing </span>
  </em>
  <span>😀 </span>
  <em>
    <span>how are you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka: </span>
  <em>
    <span>and yes, me and my BOYFRIEND will be there for brunch </span>
  </em>
  <span>🎉🎆🤩🙌👬🎉</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned to himself, letting his face drop further into the pillow and his left arm cover Zuko's around his torso as he waited for a response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It came quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara: </span>
  <em>
    <span>You guys figured it out and stopped being dumb and oblivious?? It’s actually official??</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka grinned at her response and considered what to say just as another text came through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara: </span>
  <em>
    <span>And obviously I'm great because I just got married but this is about YOU now so text back faster</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka couldn't hold back a snort at that, which prompted a shifting behind him and a drowsy voice to mutter into his neck, "W'as going on?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing," Sokka whispered back, tipping his head slightly. "Go back to sleep."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"M'kay," Zuko murmured and pressed a kiss to his shoulder before nestling back in again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka smiled and typed back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka: </span>
  <em>
    <span>we figured it out and stopped being dumb and made it official all last night and he's still in bed with me now</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I didn’t mean that to sound sexual, which it kinda did</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka: </span>
  <em>
    <span>we did not make that part official</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka: </span>
  <em>
    <span>there was just a lot of groping and making out everywhere and now we're sharing a bed so yeah...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god, please stop! I’m happy for you but never tell me anything like that again</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka: </span>
  <em>
    <span>deal</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka: </span>
  <em>
    <span>also before you can say it yourself, yes, brilliant little sister you were right about everything</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just like always </span>
  </em>
  <span>😁</span>
  <em>
    <span> People should always listen to me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka: </span>
  <em>
    <span>i’m too happy to argue so yes, you’re always right forever. you win</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara: </span>
  <em>
    <span>So we’ll see you and your </span>
  </em>
  <span>🎉</span>
  <em>
    <span>BOYFRIEND</span>
  </em>
  <span>🎉</span>
  <em>
    <span> at 10:30?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka: </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’ll be there but we might be late because have you seen how hot he is?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Katara: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gross. You’re uninvited</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka: </span>
  <em>
    <span>love you too </span>
  </em>
  <span>🤗</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sokka set his phone aside and finally rolled over to face Zuko, although he made sure not to actually move out of the circle of his arms. He still looked peaceful, snuggled up into the pillow and back at least close to sleep, and Sokka just wanted to brush the hair away from his forehead and kiss his stupid face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh wait, he could. So he did, running his fingers through Zuko's soft, slightly messy hair and stroking it back and then pressing soft kisses to wherever he could reach: his forehead, the edge of his scar, the tip of his nose, the corner of his mouth, the side of his neck. Zuko shifted slightly as Sokka fully revelled in kissing him while he was all warm and pliant, and with full knowledge that this was allowed now. Finally, Zuko cracked open an eye just barely and watched him as Sokka snuck in to press another kiss to just above the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So this is how it’s gonna be, huh?” Zuko muttered, smiling crookedly and rubbing his hand along Sokka's back. “Like waking up to an overly affectionate golden retriever?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I have not even </span>
  <em>
    <span>begun </span>
  </em>
  <span>to show you overly affectionate,” Sokka replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then proceeded to lick Zuko’s cheek, which made him sputter and yell and pull away from him, but Sokka just laughed and Zuko finally returned to his original position, although he was now scowling in that endearing way he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re ridiculous,” Zuko grumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> me,” Sokka replied, grinning widely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I take it all back,” Zuko said, attempting unsuccessfully to glare at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do not,” Sokka replied, leaning in to nuzzle their noses together. “No take-backsies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take-backsies,” Zuko scoffed. “Why are you like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Sokka replied, smirking, “but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko huffed out of principles, but his expression had gone soft again. “Ok fine...I do like it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He propped his head up on a hand, looking at him, and then reached out and smoothed his other hand along Sokka’s cheek, brushing some loose strands of hair back behind his ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>pretty amazing," Zuko said with a lot of gravity and feeling for so early in the day and for tracing along Sokka's face with lazy fingertips, but Sokka greatly appreciated it regardless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm glad you finally noticed," Sokka replied, probably looking pretty accurately like a very pleased golden retriever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I always noticed," Zuko said back. "I just have self control."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah?" Sokka teased, leaning in. "What's that like?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fucking sucks," Zuko said and ran a thumb along Sokka's lower lip, which Sokka promptly kissed. "This is much better." And he smiled in that warm, breath-stopping way he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, Sokka was absolutely done for. What the hell had happened to him that suddenly all his happiness rose and fell with this surly, opinionated, beautiful weirdo lying across from him? Why had he done this to himself?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko continued to watch him, smiling faintly. “So how’s my boyfriend this morning anyway?” he asked with obvious, unadulterated fondness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh right. That was why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m great,” Sokka replied, reaching out to poke Zuko on the tip of the nose. “How’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>boyfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also great,” Zuko said, relaxed and happy and comfortable and </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which was still insane and ridiculous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both their alarms went off just then, and both men had to split apart to go shut them off again. But they didn’t end up very far apart when they both climbed back into bed. At least Sokka had warned Katara they might be late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Hot Downstairs Neighbor,” Sokka said, sitting up now and looking down at Zuko where he lay on his back, “you ready to get up and go see my family as my actual boyfriend this time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, Hot Upstairs Neighbor,” Zuko replied, reaching up and catching the back of Sokka’s neck, “there’s something I need to do first." Then he pulled him back down into the bed to kiss him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were definitely a little bit late to brunch, but no one there seemed to mind too much once they knew the whole story.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A huge thank you to everyone who's followed along with this story and read and kudos-ed and commented. I can't believe the response this random story has gotten, but I'm glad to know it's brought people some joy in the craziness of 2020!</p>
<p>I will definitely be starting to post another story about these two in a few days, because now that I've started writing this I apparently can't stop at all. So keep an eye out for more Midwest Bi Disaster Zukka. :)</p>
<p>You all are the best!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! This one is less rework and more specific to this pairing, so hopefully the characterization still makes sense. Still playing pretty fast and loose with dumping them into the middle of the Midwest with no real explanation of how/why, but hopefully you enjoy it anyway.</p><p>I will definitely be continuing to update this story (and the tags) moving forward since this will be longer and more plot-driven than previous works in the series. Feel free to drop kudos or comments or chat with me on tumblr at onmyliteraturebullshitagain if you like nerdy academic stuff</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>